Máscaras de pasión
by Lilupixie
Summary: Un amor enmascarado esperando ser liberado de las mentiras, miedo, sufrimiento y la revelación de una dulce verdad
1. Prólogo

_**Máscaras de pasión**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _En la oficina más elegante de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de Jubban se encontraba un Darien Chiba sorprendido por lo que su padre le acababa de decir, no podía creer que el hombre que tenía enfrente le hubiera pedido algo como eso, sentado en la sala de juntas, su cabello negro rizado estaba todo revuelto, sus ojos azules irradiaban una furia contenida ante el sujeto al que no pensaba llamarle padre de nuevo, por lo menos en mucho tiempo._

 _-¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? No pienso hacer una locura como esa-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Pues entonces perderás todo lo que construí para ti- diciendo con voz calmada- Ese es el ultimátum ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?_

 _-¿Tengo opción?_

 _-Te doy tres días para que lo pienses._

 _Viendo salir a su padre, simplemente cerró los ojos._

 _Furioso, caminaba como autómata hacia su oficina que estaba en el piso inferior, al llegar a ella cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que su secretaria Unazuki simplemente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sabiendo que la junta con el jefe mayoritario no había resultado muy bien que digamos._

 _-Simplemente no lo puedo creer- arrojando el jarrón hacia la pared._


	2. La condición

_**Capitulo 1**_

 _Como cada fin de mes, asistía a la cena con su hermana, el esposo de esta y su mejor amiga en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, era una tradición que se inicio desde la universidad y que no dejaron de hacerla, por lo menos mientras todos se encontraran en la misma ciudad; esas reuniones eran lo que más lo relajaban, aparte de jugar con su hijo._

 _Llegando al lugar pudo ver sentada en la barra a su mejor amiga que los esperaba como siempre puntual, atrás de ella ya se encontraba su hermana y su cuñado; como siempre le decían era el último en llegar._

 _Durante la cena, se encontraba callado, solo reía en los momentos adecuados, su mejor amiga advertía que algo no estaba bien del todo, pues no era el mismo Darien de siempre. Preguntándole en un murmullo, este sólo le contesto que ahorita lo sabría._

 _Después de terminada la cena y de hablar de como les había ido en la semana, Haruka no paraba de quejarse de lo fastidioso que había estado su jefe, refiriendose a Darien, algo que provocó la risa de los presentes, Michiru con los ensayos para el concierto y Serena con la anecdota de una novia que parecía salida de una película de terror, pero cuando a Darien le tocó hablar sobre su día, no podían creer lo que escuchaban._

 _-¿Qué va a hacer qué?- diciendo todos en coro sorprendidos ante lo que les había dicho._

 _-Lo que escucharon, mi padre dejará la empresa, pero la piensa vender a un consorcio hotelero._

 _-¿Tu padre se siente bien? ¿Está enfermo?- tomando un sorbo de su bebida y viendo a su esposa._

 _-Papá no está enfermo ¿o sí? ¿Tiene algo y no me han dicho?_

 _-No está enfermo, sólo dice que quiere disfrutar de su vejez y de los nietos._

 _\- ¿Y tú no tienes poder de decisión sobre la empresa?-preguntó su mejor amiga._

 _-No les he contado lo peor- tragando saliva._

 _-¡Hay más!- diciendo al unísono._

 _-Mi padre planea darme la empresa si acepto su condición- apretando los puños._

 _-¿Qué condición?_

 _-Debo casarme antes de mi cumpleaños._

 _-¿Tu casarte?- riéndose- Cuando eso suceda iniciará el apocalipsis, juraste no volver a casarte después de lo de Beryl._

 _-Pues si quiero la empresa debo hacerlo en menos de seis meses._

 _-Digamos que las mujeres con las que sales no son las más aceptables para el matrimonio hermanito._

 _-Michiru tiene razón Darien, tu padre no creerá un matrimonio con una chica de catalogo._

 _-La única que podría gustarle es Serena, aquí presente- señalando a la joven a su lado._

 _-Vaya, gracias Haruka- diciendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Honestamente tiraría todo por la borda, pero sé que si lo hago el viejo sufrirá en cuanto le diga que renuncio a todo… además pienso en mi hijo… o le dejo la empresa a mi hermanita._

 _-Yo para que la quiero… no gracias._

 _-Oye… tal vez Serena te ayude a planificar la boda._

 _-Échale mas veneno a la herida Haruka- decía Serena molesta._

* * *

 _Terminando de cenar cada uno se fue en su auto, Serena que había llegado en taxi esperaría uno en la entrada del restaurante, Darien le había insistido en que él la llevara a su casa pero se negó, cuando estaba por subir al taxi, este le dijo al chofer que llevaría a la joven a su casa._

 _-Te dije que podía irme en taxi ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-¿Acaso crees que te dejaría ir con un extraño? Tu primo que es mi cuñado, me mataría- Viéndola hacer un gesto con la mirada._

 _-Eres un exagerado._

* * *

 _Mientras se dirigían a su casa, Darien estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que poco interés tenía en el camino hasta que casi chocan contra un auto pues había invadido el carril contrario._

 _-¡Si tu quieres morirte yo no Darien!- bajándose del auto más nerviosa que enojada._

 _-Lo siento, no sé que estaba pensando- abrazándola fuertemente._

 _-Entiendo que estés en otro lado por lo que dijo tu padre, pero tienes que relajarte, sé que no es fácil pero haz el intento… por lo menos hasta que llegues a mi casa, de ahí puedes tener el accidente que quieras-diciendo con una gran sonrisa._

 _Escuchándolo a carcajadas._

 _-Esta bien… podré accidentarme en la bahía ¿te parece?- levantando el pulgar en señal de aceptación._

 _Llegando a casa de Serena, Darien se encontraba más relajado, ella le invitó un café y siguieron conversando hasta entrada la madrugada._

 _-¿Cómo va lo de la sucursal en Londres?_

 _-Excelente, ya tenemos el lugar indicado, Mina irá dentro de unas semanas para trabajar junto con Yaten y tener todo listo en menos de 6 meses._

 _-Seis meses… perfecto._

 _-¿Mas café?' intentando cambiar la conversación._

 _-No, será mejor que me vaya ya es demasiado tarde._

 _-Ni creas que voy a dejarte ir de aquí, sigues en la luna y no creo que Michiru me perdone a mi si algo te pasa… te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes._

 _-Como usted diga señor- haciendo un saludo militar que hizo que ella estallara de risa, algo que le gustaba mucho._

 _-Estas loco Darien._


	3. Decisiones

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _Mientras se desvestía, Darien no dejaba de pensar en el ultimátum de su padre, sobre lo que tendría que hacer y principalmente pensando con quien hacerlo. Sentía rabia por el hecho de que a sus casi 35 años su padre aun quisiera manejar su vida y principalmente la de su nieto, pero en una cosa tenía razón, Helios necesitaba una madre y la iba a tener quisiera o no._

* * *

 _En su habitación Serena pensaba quien sería la mujer perfecta para casarse con el difícil y obstinado de su amigo, pero por más que lo pensaba solamente imaginaba a sus amigas de portada de revista. Beryl era una mujer despampanante de rasgos finos, todos sabían que ella estaba con el por los ceros de la cuenta bancaria, pero nadie le dijo nada pues ella era su fascinación y obsesión._

 _-Si no fueras tan obstinado… sería más fácil encontrarte una esposa- metiéndose a la cama temblando de frio- Ya veremos que hacer._

 _Al día siguiente oliendo el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, baja de su habitación lo más rápido posible viendo a Darien sin camisa pudiendo observar su marcado abdomen, algo que le hizo frenar en seco por alguna extraña sensación._

 _-Tal vez debas ponerte una camisa- diciendo con dificultad- Me estoy congelando de sólo verte._

 _-Descuida no voy a comerte, caperucita- viéndola de arriba abajo con una pijama de seda en color rojo granate que dejaba ver sus delicadas curvas._

 _Se preguntaba cuando había crecido tanto su mejor amiga de la infancia, sus larga cabellera rubia era sedosa y brillante, sus ojos azul cielo eran perfectos con las pequeñas pecas que tenía alrededor de la nariz y que enmarcaba con unos lentes de armazón oscuro, su piel tostada y sus labios rosados eran exquisitos._

 _-¡Darien!- golpeándolo en el pecho._

 _-Lo siento, es que ese color se te ve muy bien- viéndola sonrojarse_

 _\- Eres terrible._

 _-Gracias por lo de anoche… he pensado quien sería la esposa perfecta- sintiendo un escalofrío de solo pensarlo._

 _-¿Y quién es la desafortunada?- tomando un gran sorbo de café- Perdón, afortunada._

 _-Lo sabrás después…esperaré a que ella me diga que sí._

 _-¡Me vas a dejar en suspenso, a mí, tu mejor amiga!_

 _-Esa es la mejor parte- esquivando un panecillo que iba directo a su cabeza- Me voy._

* * *

 _En su oficina admirando el hermoso paisaje del parque no. 10 le estaba dando las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con la joven que podría ser la esposa perfecta e ideal que su padre quiere._

 _-¿Estás seguro de ello Darien ?- decía Haruka, el abogado de la familia._

 _-No tengo otra opción… quiero que mi hijo tenga la estabilidad que yo tuve a su edad, así que será un sacrificio para él._

 _-Sólo espero no le reclames después de eso toda la vida… Serena te odiaría y mucho._

 _-Eso lo sé… mi mejor amiga también es mi conciencia- riéndose._

* * *

 _El padre de Darien, Artemis, se encontraba en la oficina, estudiando algunos papeles de suma importancia, sabía que la propuesta que le dio a su hijo tendría un cambio positivo en él, esperaba que escogiera a la joven que tenía en mente, pues reconocía en ella a una mujer fuerte, segura de sí misma y que no estaba interesada en el dinero._

 _-¿Será ella la mujer que escojas? o ¿Hay alguien en tu vida?_

 _Sentado en su silla de piel caoba, vestido de traje azul marino, su cabello entrecano perfectamente peinado reflejaba los años que había estado trabajando en la empresa de sus sueños, pero también reconocía que ya no era un joven y por eso quería que sus últimos años de vida fueran más relajados para él._

 _Viendo entrar a su hijo, con el rostro de que había tomado una decisión._

 _-Se que harás lo que sea con tal de que Helios no pierda su patrimonio, pero también sé que desde que Beryl te engañó, tu corazón se ha vuelto duro- mirando al hombre frente a él - ¿Has tomado una decisión?_

 _-Acepto el trato padre… me casaré antes de mi cumpleaños- despidiéndose de la oficina con una reverencia._

 _-Así te darás cuenta de que ella te ama, aunque tal vez se le haya olvidado._


	4. La locura de Michiru

_**Capitulo 3**_

 _-Por favor Yaten encárgate de que la remodelación este lo bastante avanzada cuando Mina y yo vayamos para ver lo de la inauguración._

 _-No te preocupes Serena, cuando lleguen, solamente faltará el color de las flores que deseas para el jardín_

 _-¿Te han dicho que eres excelente?_

 _-Si varias veces-sintiéndose orgulloso._

 _-Nos vemos pronto_ _\- despidiéndose de la videoconferencia._

 _Estirandose en su silla de la sala de juntas, no dejaba de pensar en la mujer misteriosa que Darien escogería, por lo que no tuvo maa remedio que enfocarse en su nuevo proyecto._

 _-¿Decías algo?-viendo como su amiga se reia, causando que se ruborizara de la pena._

 _-Que la casa es bellísima y el jardín que tiene es lo suficientemente amplio para poder hacer pequeños eventos ahí ¿no te parece?- decía la joven de cabellos dorados a la que llamaba Mina._

 _-Desde que vi la casa en mi última visita a Londres me enamoré de ella y afortunadamente no son muchos los arreglos que necesita, así que todo está fluyendo perfecto._

 _-Puedes decir que este año será excelente para ti-viendo a su jefa sonreír._

 _-Ni que lo digas- tomando unas carpetas para dirigirse a su oficina que se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio de "Silver Millenium"_

 _La empresa de Serena se encargaba de organizar los eventos mas importantes desde fiestas de cumpleaños de grandes personalidades, bodas, eventos de caridad, etc. desde que abrió su compañía esta fue subiendo tanto por la calidad de su trabajo como por las recomendaciones, el hecho de que organizara la fiesta de la embajada inglesa era un impulso más a su carrera, después de todo, el año no podría ser mejor pues abriría una nueva sucursal en Londres._

* * *

 _¿Te ha dicho algo mi hermano cabezota?- viendo a su amiga entrar velozmente a su oficina._

 _-Pues lo que me dijo esta mañana es que ya creía tener a la mujer indicada, pero no me quiso decir quién era- sirviéndose una taza de café- ¿Quieres?-viéndola negarse._

 _-Tal vez yo sepa quién es- acomodándose el cabello y viendo a Serena fijamente._

 _-¿Y de que supermodelo estamos hablando?-analizando unos papeles._

 _-Pues no es ninguna supermodelo, pero me cae muy bien._

 _-Eso reduce la lista considerablemente-riéndose- Si algo te conozco es que pocas mujeres de la vida de Darien te han caído bien._

 _-Eso es cierto… soy muy exigente con la mujer que está con mi hermano, de haberme escuchado jamás se hubiera enredado con Beryl-diciendo molesta, recordando que eso significaba tambien un revoltoso pasado con su amiga-Perdón._

 _-Vamos ya dime quien es la pobre- recargándose en su asiento, viendo a su amiga detenidamente._

 _-Pues quien más… mi cuñada._

 _-Tú no tienes cuñada, mi primo no tiene hermanos, sólo me tiene a mi- no entendiendo la respuesta de Michiru._

 _-Exacto- viendo como su amiga se atragantaba con el café._

 _-¿El vino de anoche te hizo daño?-limpiándose el café de su blusa- Tu hermano jamás me ha visto como mujer… sino como su hermana pequeña, su mejor amiga; por favor Michiru no le metas ideas en la cabeza-mirando con súplica._

 _-No son ideas, que mejor esposa para mi hermano que tú- siguiéndola con la mirada alrededor de la oficina- Eres perfecta, lo conoces muy bien._

 _-Y eso quiere decir que por eso debo casarme con él-cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Eres perfecta ya te lo dije._

 _-Has perdido la cabeza-escuchando a Luna, avisando que tenía una llamada desde Sidney- tengo que contestar Michiru, porque mejor no dejamos esta conversación para después… o tal vez para siempre ¿te parece?_

 _-Yo sé lo que te digo… tarde o temprano tú y mi hermano terminaran juntos- saliendo de la oficina muy sonriente._

 _-Es igual de loca que su hermano-contestando el teléfono-Pero así los quiero a los dos._


	5. La prometida

_**Capitulo 4**_

 _ **Días después…**_

 _La oficina de Serena tenía vista hacia el océano, le encantaba esa oficina pues le daba paz y tranquilidad que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, había dejado de dormir plácidamente desde la conversación que tuvo con Michiru, acerca del destino de ella y Darien; seguía diciéndose a sí misma que era una locura, era su mejor amigo, al que podía confiarle su vida, el simple hecho de pensar en él como su pareja era una tontería, ya lo había hecho en el pasado y se sintió herida cuando Darien la rechazó por ser una niña, por lo que desde ese momento se olvidó de ello, enfocándose solamente en su amistad que dio grandes frutos, pues era su gran confidente._

 _-¿Cómo es posible que siga pensando en esto?-dando un largo suspiro- teniendo tantas cosas por hacer- escuchando como tocaban a la puerta haciendo pasar a Mina con una carpeta en sus manos._

 _-Esta pareja quiere que les organices la boda- entregándosela- No quieren a nadie más._

 _-¿Estás segura? Con la fiesta de la embajada y la nueva sucursal en Londres, no sé si tengamos tiempo para organizar una boda_

 _-No quieren a nadie mas-decia Mina algo nerviosa_

 _-¿Quienes son?- abriendo la carpeta y sorprendiéndose por los nombres de los novios- ¿Darien?_

 _Escuchando su nombre, entró rápidamente a la oficina de Serena, una oficina que era la marca de ella; cubierta de paredes blancas con muebles en azul marino, el escritorio de mármol y adornos en color vainilla y flores rojas; sabía que estaría sorprendida por conocer el nombre de su prometida pues era una antigua compañera del colegio… Esmeralda Green._

 _-¡Sorpresa!–notando la cara pálida de su amiga, que contrastaba con la falda pegada al cuerpo color mostaza y su blusa a rayas.- ¿Quieres agua?-viéndola negar._

 _-Gracias Mina puedes retirarte- respirando profundamente viendo a su mejor amigo y a su prometida, la mujer más odiosa que había conocido en el colegio- Nunca me imaginé que sería ella la mujer con la que terminarías casándote- viendo a la despampanante mujer con un elegante vestido color negro entallado al cuerpo._

 _Quedándose sola después de la larga conversación con la feliz pareja, no podía creer que de todas las mujeres posibles en la ciudad de Jubban tenía que escogerla a ella. Respirando profundo tomó sus cosas y se fue con rumbo a la embajada de Londres._

 _-¿Qué te parece como va quedando?_

 _-Es precioso, en verdad no me equivoque al escogerte para que hicieras esta estupenda gala, mi hermana tiene razón eres la Da Vinci de las fiestas-decía Lita._

 _-Así que fue Rei la que me llamó así- sonriendo dulcemente- La mayoría de los invitados han confirmado su asistencia, todo está listo, sólo falta el gran día para celebrar._

 _-Y lo espero con ansia, al igual que espero verte a ti disfrutando de la fiesta, Rei te tiene un regalo especial._

 _-¿Un regalo por organizar una fiesta? No es necesario._

 _-No seas modesta, eres excelente... en menos de 10 años han formado un imperio tu sola._

 _-Las fiestas son mi pasión como puedes ver-admirando el lugar._

 _-Eso lo tengo muy claro-estrechándola con cariño antes de marcharse._

* * *

 _Después de las juntas pendientes, se fue a casa para descansar y comer una deliciosa cena que debía preparar, seguía algo molesta por haberse enterado de esa forma sobre la prometida de Darien y desde ese momento sentía una sensación extraña que le aprisionaba el corazón, posiblemente porque sabía que no sería feliz y que no querría a Helios como el pequeño se merecía, un pequeño que necesitaba tanto una madre._

 _-¿En qué demonios estas pensando Darien?-terminando de cocer una pasta._

 _Terminando de cenar, tomó a Roger, su labrador dorado para caminar por el vecindario para ver si podía relajarse, su molestia aun estaba presente, ¿acaso eran celos? no, no podían ser celos, era preocupación por su amigo y hermano de toda la vida. Cuando se hubo calmado, en la puerta de su casa la esperaba Darien con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, sabía que platicarían largo y tendido._

 _-¿Por qué no estás con tu novia?- dejando entrar al perro seguido de ella, dejando atrás a Darien._

 _-Está de compras para la boda- entregándole las flores para que las colocara en un jarrón- ¿Molesta?_

 _-¡Claro que estoy molesta! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas en Esmeralda? ¿Acaso no sabes que van dos bodas que cancela a última hora? ¿Y que antes que tú salía con Rubeus? Si recuerdas que él es un amigo de la universidad ¿verdad?_

 _-Terminaron hace mucho...pero no me preocupa, después de todo ha firmado un acuerdo pre-nupcial- sirviéndose una taza de café._

 _¿Ya firmaste el acuerdo?- cruzándose de brazos- ¿Haruka lo supo antes que yo?_

 _-Es mi abogado-diciéndolo con tranquilidad, acariciando al perro._

 _-Es estupendo ver que soy la ultima en enterarme, no me gusta que me dejen atrás Darien y menos en esto, en una decisión tan radical en tu vida- señalándolo con el dedo- Y en la vida de Helios._

 _-No quería verte así._

 _-Pues te ha fallado la estrategia, no solo estoy molesta porque no me dijiste, sino porque ella no querrá a Helios y según lo que dijiste el objetivo de este trato era también tener una figura materna para él-poniendo una cara de tristeza que Darien conocía bien._

 _-Esa máscara de enojo no te funciona conmigo cuando en verdad quieres revelar tu miedo hacia mi hijo- tocándole una mejilla con delicadeza._

 _-No quiero que sea como tu cuando eras niño ¿lo recuerdas verdad?-notando la tensión en los músculos de la cara._

 _\- No terminé tan mal ¿o sí?_

 _-Pues…- logrando que Darien la aprisionara en sus brazos sin posibilidad de escapar para hacerle cosquillas- ¡No Darien_!

* * *

 _Cuando por fin Darien se fue, a Serena no le quedaba mas remedio que empezar a planear la boda de su mejor amigo, tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con le decisión pero lo apoyaría en todo._

 _-Veamos princesita ¿que deseas para tu boda número tres? -viendo el archivo con la enorme lista de peticiones-Esto me llevará mucho tiempo-dando un largo suspiro, admirando el paisaje que tenía a través de la ventana._


	6. Serena vs Esmeralda

_**Capitulo 5**_

 _ **Semanas después…**_

 _-¡Esta mujer en verdad es imposible!- arrojando una carpeta a su escritorio- quiere cambiar el lugar de la recepción de nuevo, te juro que no se dé que podría ser capaz de hacer- respirando profundamente._

 _-No creo que sea del tipo de Darien… es horrible y caprichosa y...- decía Mina._

 _-Ya se como es Mina- riéndose-Lo es… pero que se puede hacer… les he dado un ultimátum- respirando profundamente para calmarse- ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?_

 _-Mas que listo, todo ya ha sido acondicionado y montado, los músicos llegaran a las 6 para acomodarse, el chef listo, las flores, los obsequios, y demás listos… solo faltan los invitados._

 _-¿Las máscaras?- tomándose una aspirina para el dolor inminente de cabeza._

 _-También listas, sólo falta vayas por tu regalo, por lo menos eso es lo que me dijeron en la embajada._

 _-¿Regalo? No tengo tiempo para eso._

 _-Pedí que lo enviaran a la embajada._

 _-Excelente, ¿qué haría sin ti Mina?-levantandose de la silla-Si ya está todo, entonces vámonos para ver cómo va todo- tomando sus cosas._

* * *

 _Mientras conducía con rumbo a la embajada, apretaba el volante con mucha fuerza al punto de que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, respirando profundamente recordaba lo que había sucedido más temprano en la sala de juntas._

 _-¿Qué quieres qué?- dejando de tomar su taza de café._

 _-Lo que escuchaste Serena-levantándose de su silla- No quiero que mi boda sea en el jardín botánico, considero que es muy pequeño para los invitados._

 _-¿Pequeño? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?-viendo a Darien sentado a su lado._

 _Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la mujer que tenía frente a ella ¿acaso pensaba que era su títere para permitirle eso? se había esforzado mucho por tener el permiso para que la boda fuera ahí en tan poco tiempo, respirando profundo y dándole una sonrisa amable, se acercó a ella para explicarle la situación._

 _-Te explicaré esto con lujo de detalle, soy tu organizadora de bodas, no tu asistente, ni tu títere o tu esclava… si piensas que haré lo que deseas de un día para otro, estas muy equivocada- alzando la voz, cosa que sorprendió a su amigo- La niña mimada se queda en casa con su querido papito, aquí frente a mi te comportas como deberías, como una mujer sensata y con lógica._

 _-¡No te permito me hables así!_

 _-La que no te permite soy yo, eres la novia lo sé, pero… ¿Qué me dirás la próxima semana? ¿Qué deseas el central park o la torre eiffel?_

 _-¿No piensas decir nada?- decía Esmeralda mirando a un Darien muy sorprendido._

 _-¡Y tú no te atrevas a decir algo!-señalando a Darien, dejandolo sin habla por primera vez-Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero esto es demasiado… la boda se hará en el jardín botánico y es mi última palabra… y si no te gusta pues entonces que alguien más te organice la boda y si me disculpan, me voy-saliendo furiosa de la oficina._

 _Furiosa y dirigiéndose a la terraza del edificio, toma una de sus plumas, se la mete en la boca y grita con todas sus fuerzas, después de eso respira profundo para bajar a la cafetería por una gran taza de té y unas aspirinas._

 _-Terminaré matando a esta mujer o ella me matará a mi de un infarto._

* * *

 _-¿Sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana?-sacándola de su ensoñación._

 _-Si lo peor de todo es que Darien aun así se casará con ella- estacionando el auto para entrar a la embajada._

 _-¿Me quieres decir que le vio?_

 _-Eso mismo me pregunto… esa es una máscara en Darien que no logro descifrar._

 _Al llegar la noche, se pudo ver el espectacular diseño del evento, una sofisticada fiesta de máscaras; la entrada del lugar estaba cubierta por una alfombra típica de un lugar en Arabia que terminaba en el gran salón que estaba cubierto de mesas con mantelería de hilos dorados, los centros de mesa eran gardenias, jazmines y peonias que le daban un aroma extraordinario al lugar, la pista de baile finamente pulida, con luces blancas y amarillas, acompañada por la mejor banda de jazz local._

 _-Te has superado Serena- decía Michiru con un hermoso vestido azul turquesa y una máscara que simulaba una mariposa- Esto está precioso._

 _-No, aun no lo he hecho, pero gracias ¿Y dónde está Haruka?- buscándolo detrás de ella._

 _-Está con Andrew y Nicholas-viéndola de arriba abajo- ¿Así te vas a vestir?_

 _-¿Vestirme?-viendo su vestimenta, llevaba unos pantalones azul eléctrico, una vaporosa blusa blanca y bailarinas negras- Soy la organizadora del evento, no una invitada._

 _-¡Claro que eres invitada!- decía Lita-De hecho te esperan para arreglarte, tu regalo está listo_

 _-¡Pero ni siquiera tengo disfraz!- siendo arrastrada por Michiru._

 _Llegando a la habitación vio dos hermosos vestidos que estaban esperándola, jamás había pensado que Rei fuera tan talentosa para el diseño._

 _-¿Los dos son para mi?_

 _-Escojerás el que mas te guste-decía Michiru._


	7. En el baile

_**Capitulo 6**_

 _-Si eres muy bonita, no entiendo porque te ocultas detrás de esos anteojos y de ese moño que siempre te haces._

 _-Sabes que nunca me ha interesado mucho las cuestiones de moda y belleza, si veo algo que me agrada, me lo pruebo y si me gusta lo compro… no soy una fashionista como tú, Lita o Rei- quedándose quieta pues le estaban maquillando los ojos._

 _-Después de él, simplemente te encerraste en una burbuja._

 _-El hecho de que me haya dejado plantada en el altar me hizo algo cautelosa con los hombres._

 _-Por eso debes estar con mi hermano... es igual que tú._

 _-¿Sigues con lo mismo?-algo molesta-!Eso no va a pasar!_

 _-Déjamelo a mi._

 _-¿Qué tienen los hermanos Chiba?... acaso se cayeron de niños y se golpearon la cabeza._

* * *

 _Bajando de su auto deportivo, pudo ver el excelente gusto de su amiga, la belleza de la entrada y la decoración del salón dejaba a cualquiera sin aliento, vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro llevaba consigo una máscara de color acero y grabados en color negro que cubría casi toda su cara, además llevaba lentes de contacto rojos que le daban un aire de misterio exótico e intrigante._

 _Veía a todos los hombres con trajes de etiqueta, máscaras del fantasma de la opera, doradas o de arlequín; las damas con vestidos coloridos y máscaras aun mas coloridas que en vez de llamarle la atención le causaban dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba porque no había algo un poco más serio y sofisticado._

 _Tomando una copa de champan, que era de los mejores que había probado, caminando por el lugar saludando a los presentes, no entendía la razón del porqué se encontraba en ese lugar, ya le había dicho a Michiru que no iría, pero ahí estaba disfrutando la bebida que le atravesaba el paladar y llegaba a un estomago vacío ._

 _Mientras caminaba por los alrededores del salón pudo observar a la luna en los enormes ventanales, su luz iluminaba a una hermosa mujer con un vestido vaporoso sin mangas en negro, que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, no podía verle la cara por la máscara además de que no estaba nada cerca, pero podía percibir que algo le incomodaba y en parte se debía al sujeto que estaba muy cerca de ella._

 _Acercándose cuidadosamente, podía escuchar a la joven negarse a la petición del caballero, que por lo que percibía estaba algo pasado de copas y eso que todavía no era ni medianoche, como un caballero de brillante armadura se aproximaba pues quería escuchar la conversación, pues si eran pareja tampoco quería entrometerse en donde no le llamaban._

 _-Ya le dije que no deseo bailar con usted… estoy esperando a alguien- le decía una y otra vez, mirando hacia la puerta._

 _-Vamos un baile no se le niega a nadie- tomándola del brazo._

 _-Pues yo si se lo negaré a usted- dándole un pisotón._

 _-¡Cómo te atreves!- levantando la mano a lo que sintió alguien lo detenía._

 _-La dama le dijo que no bailaría con usted… así que por favor respete a mi novia._

 _-¿Su novia?- poniéndose de mil colores y alejándose lo más rápido de ahí._

 _La mujer era aun más bonita de lo que había pensado, su piel parecía brillar con la luz de la luna, su boca roja cual carmín y su cabello corto y rubio le hacían ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas, sus ojos dorados y el rubor en sus mejillas eran el cuadro perfecto._

 _-Le agradezco mucho señor, la verdad empezaba a cansarme- acercándose a él para decírselo en un murmullo- Acaba de salvarme la noche._

 _-De nada- mirándola de arriba abajo podía notar que era una joven estilizada, la máscara que cubría su cara la hacía misteriosa y peligrosa- Podría agradecérmelo concediéndome esta pieza de baile._

 _Debido a la experiencia anterior, no quería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre aun con sus ojos rojo sangre, no podría hacerle nada que ella no deseara, sintiendo como la sangre le recorría a mil por hora por las venas, tragó saliva, suspiró y le tomó la mano al hombre frente a ella para dirigirse a la pista de baile._

 _Tomándola de la cintura su perfume francés le llenaba los orificios de la nariz con un aroma que no podría olvidar, no quería que la música terminara pues deseaba tenerla atrapada hasta que supiera quién era ella y eso sucedería hasta la medianoche , dentro de dos horas._

* * *

 _-¿Con quién baila Serena?- decía un celoso Haruka._

 _-No lo sé, pero veo que se divierte, no la había visto reír así desde hace tiempo, el estrés la mata y con lo de la boda, ni se diga- decía Lita._

 _-Ni me recuerdes esa boda, sigo sin entender como mi hermano pudo escoger a Esmeralda, es odiosa, debía escoger a Serena- dándole un escalofrío- Lástima que no vino, si lo hubiera hecho vería lo hermosa que está Serena con ese vestido ajustado._

 _-Vamos a bailar cariño- tomando a Michiru de la mano para llevarla a la pista, con el objetivo de ver con quien estaba su prima._

* * *

 _El tener a esa mujer en sus brazos, le hacía volar la imaginación, incluso empezaba a imaginarse a esa mujer en el altar, cosa que no le había sucedido con su prometida._

 _-¿Acaso es bailarina?_

 _-¿Por qué lo dice?-dando una vuelta-Soy bailarina amateur, lo llevo en la sangre... ¿Y usted de verdad es tan malo?-viendo como los ojos de ese hombre se agrandaban._

 _-Soy pésimo ¿verdad?-escuchándola reir._

 _-Digamos que podrían dolerme los pies después de esta noche._

* * *

Aclarando algunas dudas...en efecto Helios es hijo de Darien y Beryl, aunque ahi hay gato encerrado 😰


	8. Pasión enmascarada

_**Capitulo 7**_

 _Después de bailar un par de canciones mas, Darien decidió llevar a la joven a que se refrescara con una copa de champan, su risa era contagiosa y la forma en que tarareaba la música era como una droga que empezaba a recorrerle el cuerpo y que todo su poder se empezaba a alojar en su entrepierna. Necesitaba conocer el sabor de sus labios ¿pero como lo haría?_

 _-¿Me escucha señor?-pasándole una mano por la cara._

 _-Lo siento estaba hipnotizado por sus labios-viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-¿Quiere succionarme la sangre?- entornando una sonrisa y estirando el cuello- No sé si sea de su tipo._

 _La mujer en verdad estaba llena de sorpresas, no sólo era bonita, sino que también tenía sentido del humor, algo que su querida prometida no tenía en lo absoluto, tomándola de la mano se dirigió hacia los vastos jardines de la embajada, uno de los lugares favoritos de Serena ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ella?_

 _-¿Ha estado aquí antes?-preguntó la joven._

 _-Si, los embajadores y yo somos amigos, por lo menos a Andrew lo conozco desde la Universidad- dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amigo, viendo lo feliz que era con su esposa._

 _-Dicen que los jardines son muy bonitos y veo que no se equivocan- mirando a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez- ¡Son bellísimos!_

 _-Se ven más hermosos desde el invernadero del ala oeste- estirando la mano para que lo acompañara, a lo que ella aceptó._

 _Mientras caminaba siendo llevada al ala oeste, sabía que desde ahí los jardines eran como el mismo cielo, pero que era lo que esperaba esa anoche con el hombre de los ojos rojos, era sexy, varonil y empezaba a derretírsele las piernas con tan solo tocarla ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Deseaba que la besara? ¿Era eso?_

 _-Te encantará como luce el lugar por la noche._

 _-Estoy segura que sí, pero no crees que es invadir propiedad privada-diciendo con nerviosismo y viéndolo sonreír._

 _-Soy influyente._

 _-Si tú lo dices-al entrar al invernadero, cerró los ojos para impregnarse del aroma de las flores que tanto le gustaba, especialmente de los jazmines y rosas._

 _Admirando la belleza de la mujer, podía observarla cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera oliendo profundamente las flores, esto no hacía más que desear estrecharla en sus brazos y perderse en su mirada dorada, lentamente se acerca a ella por su espalda, roza con sus dedos el cuello de la joven y rápidamente puede sentir el latir del corazón, él no hizo más que por impulso besar la delicada piel, sintiendo como ella temblaba._

 _-¿Qué es lo que haces?-dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a esos ojos color sangre._

 _-No pude evitarlo, desde que te vi deseaba hacerlo-acariciándole la mejilla._

 _-Ya le dije que si desea mi sangre, puede que no sea de su tipo-sonriéndole seductoramente._

 _-Eso tendré que probarlo- acercándola más a él y besarla con fuerza._

 _Mientras se fundía en ese beso, no deseaba que se acabara, el hombre que la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos quería lo mismo que ella, deseaba ser suya; sus besos sabían a seducción y pasión._

 _Cual delicada rosa del jardín fue tocando su cuerpo poco a poco, escuchaba la entrecortada respiración de la mujer en sus brazos, no sabía si podría detenerse o si ella querría que él se detuviera, bajando el cierre de su vestido vio en los ojos dorados la respuesta, ella no quería que se detuviera; se quitó la chaqueta y el moño, ella lentamente le desabotonaba la camisa dejando al descubierto un abdomen marcado y una piel tostada por el sol; sus pantalones reflejaban unas piernas duras y fuertes que quería tener sobre ella._

 _-¿Sabes lo que pasará verdad?-viéndola afirmar._

 _-No deseo otra cosa._

 _Cuando estaba por quitarle la máscara, ella se detuvo, no entendía la razón, pero si ella quería tener cubierto el rostro, él también la traería puesta. Besaba una y otra vez el cuello de su mujer de ojos dorados, el vestido caía sobre sus pies dejando al descubierto ropa interior de encaje que no hacia mas que verse como una diosa._

 _Suavemente la colocaba sobre el sillón, tocaba su cuerpo, lo besaba y deseaba poseerla, escuchar su respiración y sus suaves gemidos le provocaban que ese deseo fuera en aumento, su piel era tan suave y tenía un brillo que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna, era como la diosa de la Luna._

 _Las sensaciones que el sujeto le provocaba al tocar su piel era algo que no podría describir, sólo le había pasado una vez y fue cuando recibió su primer beso. Lentamente sentía como las caricias delicadas le estaban provocando un fuego interno que no podía controlar con eso solamente, quería sentirlo, sentir su excitación y calor._

* * *

 _Escuchando a lo lejos la música, se despertó abruptamente al sentir unos brazos aprisionarle el cuerpo, de manera inmediata se levantó no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer, el tener sexo con un desconocido en medio de la noche no era parte de sus planes, ni en sus mas alocados sueños, se vistió rápidamente y al acercarse a la puerta, tuvo curiosidad por saber quién era el sujeto con el que había tenido semejante encuentro._

 _Lentamente se acerca a su cuerpo torneado y desnudo, recostado en el sofá, parecía un ángel caído del cielo que estaba dormido esperando el hechizo perfecto para ser despertado; aun llevaba la máscara puesta por lo que con mucho cuidado se la quitó sin despertarlo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al saber que era Darien._

 _-No, de todos porque tenías que ser tú- decía una sorprendida y alterada Serena._

 _Saliendo del lugar rápidamente, paso de largo la pista de baile, el pasillo y todo para irse hacia el lugar en donde se sentiría calmada, el lugar desde donde estaba organizando el evento, cerró la puerta con llave, se quitó la máscara, la peluca y comenzó a llorar._

 _Mina que la había visto correr hacia el pequeño salón, la siguió para escucharla llorar, por lo que angustiada le pide abra la puerta, sino lo hacía llamaría para que lo hicieran, a lo que inmediatamente la rubia lo hace, dejándola entrar._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-abrazándola con fuerza-¿Pasó algo?_

 _-Estuve con él-llorando amargamente- Y no lo supe hasta el final._

 _-¿Ese sujeto era Darien?-viéndola afirmar- Por fin se dio cuenta ese hombre._

 _-No sabe que fui yo... y mas vale que esto quede entre nosotros Mina-limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá Serena?_

 _-Mas vale que sea muy tarde-quitándose el vestido y poniéndose lo que llevaba antes_.


	9. Encuentro

_**Capitulo 8**_

 _Alejada del mundo escuchaba el teléfono sonar una y otra vez, cuando contestó, no podía creer que era el amigo de Haruka en Londres._

 _-Esto sí que es un milagro- escuchándolo reír por la otra línea._

 _-Lo mismo digo, mañana estaré en Jubban por asuntos de negocios y quería saber si estarás disponible para cenar._

 _¿Me estas invitando?-riendo- Pues tengo planes de cenar con un brillante abogado londinense._

 _-¿Eso es un sí?_

 _-¿Tienes donde anotar mi dirección?_

 _Después de la charla, se sentía más relajada, tal vez si salía con alguien podría sacarse de la cabeza la noche de la fiesta de la embajada y principalmente el cuerpo de Darien de su cabeza; Seiya era agradable y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa._

 _-Definitivamente eres el mismo Seiya._

* * *

 _-¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- decía entrando a su oficina una muy enojada Michiru._

 _-Lo siento- dejando unos bocetos en el escritorio- Olvidé mi celular en Londres, esta semana ha sido una locura allá._

 _-No te preocupes, sólo estaba preocupada por ti- viendo lo nerviosa que estaba- ¿te pasa algo mas, verdad?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- tomando una bocanada de aire- Seiya viene mañana desde Londres y me ha invitado a cenar- viendo la cara de aprobación de su amiga._

 _-Eso ya lo sé, le llamó a Haruka para pedirle permiso, ya sabes que es un celoso de primera… pero a ti te pasa algo mas ¿Qué es?_

 _-A ti no puedo ocultarte nada ¿verdad?- viéndola negar- No sé cómo pasó, me estoy muriendo de vergüenza- cubriéndose la cara._

 _¿Qué pasa?-diciendo preocupada- Sucedió algo en la embajada, con el sujeto con quien estabas bailando ¿verdad?-viéndola afirmar- Eso no tiene nada de malo._

 _-¡Nada de malo!- levantándose bruscamente- ¡Ese sujeto era mi mejor amigo!_

 _-¿Mi hermano? pero si él me dijo que no iría- viéndola sollozar- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que terminarían juntos!_

 _-¡Estás loca! está por casarse… le estoy organizando su boda._

 _-El destino los ha unido… con razón ha estado tan disperso, claro se ha dado cuenta que te quiere._

 _-Espera detente ahí, él no sabe que esa mujer soy yo… no nos quitamos la máscara, nos quedamos dormidos, cuando desperté se la quite y así supe que era Darien._

 _-¡Lo dejaste!-riéndose- Has herido el ego de mi hermano-diciendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Ahora entiendes porque no puedo ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos y no tarda en llegar con Esmeralda-viendo el reloj._

 _-Oye, tienes un nuevo look, te olvidaste de las gafas, te arreglaste el cabello, tu ropa luce aun mejor…_

 _-No me estas ayudando Michiru._

 _-Yo no diré nada, pero creo que empezará a darse cuenta de muchas cosas ahora que vea que estas más linda que antes, tal vez se olvide de Esmeralda._

 _-Sigues sin ayudarme-molesta._

* * *

 _Mientras conducía hacia "Silver Millenium" pues tenía una reunión con su prometida y Serena, no podía dejar de pensar en los labios sensuales y carnosos de la mujer de encaje negro; había pasado una semana desde el evento en la embajada y no sabía nada de esa mujer que lo había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana, tampoco había visto a su mejor amiga para poder contarle lo que había pasado aunque a veces que tomaba el teléfono para llamarla pensaba que era un completo idiota, pues una mujer no quiere saber las aventuras sexuales de un hombre y mucho menos Serena._

 _Estaba demasiado ocupado con la boda con Esmeralda que hasta el momento creía que era la mejor decisión, ahora no estaba tan seguro, llevaba una semana sin poder dormir pues en sus sueños siempre se encontraba la mujer de ojos dorados._

 _Viendo el paisaje desde su ventana, contaba los minutos, no sabía si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos y principalmente de ver a Esmeralda, tal vez la considerara una mujer odiosa y sin muchos sentimientos agradables, pero era la prometida de su mejor amigo._

 _-Tranquila Serena, sólo lo veras poco tiempo y luego se irá- repitiéndose una y otra vez; escuchando sonar el teléfono._

 _Entrando a la oficina, pudo ver que algo había cambiado y ese algo era su amiga, Serena se veía diferente, su ropa era la misma, pero su cabello le caía por la espalda, su maquillaje era un poco mas intenso y ya no traía las gafas, pero en lo que más se fijó fue en sus labios rosados que parecían invitarlo a darle un beso, sacándose esa idea tan descabellada de la cabeza, se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla._

 _-Sigues viva- sonriéndole y oliendo su perfume de flores._

 _-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _-Intenté comunicarme contigo, sin tener éxito._

 _-Lo siento, olvidé mi celular en Londres y además con lo de la nueva sucursal ni tiempo tenía de contestar las llamadas… pero ya estoy aquí y espero estén listos porque esta semana será de locura._

 _-De eso queríamos hablarte Serena- interrumpiendo Esmeralda con una sonrisa falsa y fingida._

 _-¿De qué se trata?- sentándose frente a ellos._

 _-Pues tengo que hacer un viaje a París para ir por mi vestido de novia-viendo la cara de duda de su organizadora de bodas- Y compraré otras cosas por lo que no estaré esta semana para los preparativos._

 _-¿Es en serio? La boda es en tres meses._

 _-Tranquila, Darien se quedará para lo que haga falta y con respecto a eso confío en que lo harán excelente._

 _-¿Yo?- viendo extrañado a su prometida._

 _-Sabes que falta el pastel y el banquete ¿verdad?- viéndola afirmar._

 _-No niego que tienes un gusto muy bueno… no me necesitan para eso, tú conoces a Darien mejor que yo._

 _Al escuchar esas palabras no hizo más que ruborizarse y sentir la dura mirada de él sobre ella, como si intentara adivinar lo que tenía en mente._

 _-¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto?_

 _-Será divertido ir a comer pastel y platillos a granel._

 _-Si ustedes lo dicen… está bien nos veremos el miércoles entonces._

 _No podía creerlo, tendría que pasar más tiempo con él del requerido, ¿acaso era una jugarreta del destino? ¿pensaban volverla loca? fuera lo que fuera tendría que ser fuerte sino quería que su mejor amigo descubriera que ella fue la mujer con la que pasó la noche en la fiesta de la embajada._

 _Esa noche en casa, no dejaba de pensar en los sucesos de la fiesta de la embajada, sucesos que para ella fueron hermosos, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo los viejos recuerdos del primer amor volvían a resurgir como las olas del mar._

 _-¿Por qué ahora?-girando la cuchara en su taza de té- no quiero sufrir otra vez... mi destino es enamorarme de imposibles._


	10. Cita con Seiya

_**Capitulo 9**_

 _Terminando de alistarse para salir con Seiya, se encontraba entusiasmada de poder salir un poco de la rutina del día. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta se puso un maquillaje muy sofisticado y sensual, pero lo que más le gustaba era el vestido verde esmeralda que había comprado en Londres._

 _Colocándose los zapatos escucha ladrar a Roger incansablemente, dando a entender que su cita había llegado y antes de lo previsto._

 _-Vaya… llego 10 minutos antes- mirando el reloj de pared en las escaleras._

 _Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la sorpresa de que no era Seiya, sino Darien que no dejaba de verla, se sentía escaneada por el simple hecho de que Darien la viera con esos ojos._

 _-¿Vas a salir así?-viendo su vestido de mangas a los hombros y un pequeño cinturón dorado._

 _-¿Algún problema?- dándose una vuelta para ver el vestido, provocando que Darien tragara saliva con dificultad- No tiene nada de malo._

 _-No has contestado mi pregunta- sentándose en el sofá._

 _-Pues si voy a salir… Seiya está en la ciudad y me ha invitado a cenar… ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

 _Viendo a su amiga colocarse los pendientes frente al espejo, podía ver su delicada y sensual figura, no cabía duda que la semana que no la vio, ella había cambiado considerablemente, se veía más hermosa y tenía dificultades para ponerse un brazalete por lo que como caballero en brillante armadura no dudó en ayudarla; al tomarle la mano sintió una corriente eléctrica conocida recorrerle el cuerpo, sus ojos celeste lo miraban atentamente mientras él se quedaba sin respiración._

 _-Gracias- escuchando el timbre de la puerta._

 _Despidiéndose de él en la puerta, podía ver a su amiga sonreírle a Seiya de una forma que a él no le sonreía, se subieron al auto y la vio alejarse, de alguna manera se sentía algo extraño ¿acaso eran celos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

* * *

 _Al llegar al restaurante, Serena y Seiya se sorprendieron de la belleza del lugar, estaba adornada magicamente con mesas de roble cubiertas con cristal templado como mantel, la música era un sofisticado blues y en donde la trompeta era el protagonista._

 _-Es hermoso ¿no crees?_

 _-La verdad es que si, Seiya._

 _Llamando al mesero, pidieron cada uno su platillo, en el caso de Serena un rissoto de champiñones y Seiya un corte de carne, acompañados con una copa de vino y ensalada. Cuando les trajeron su comida, no paraban de alegar lo delicioso que estaba._

 _-Esto está exquisito._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo contigo bombón... mis felicitaciones por escoger este restaurante._

 _-Te lo dije-guiñandole un ojo._

 _Al terminar la cena, decidieron ir a caminar por el parque, admirando a la luna y las estrellas del lugar._

 _-¿No extrañas este lugar viviendo en Londres?_

 _-A veces, pero a quien mas extraño son a mis amigos... particularmente a ti._

 _-¿A mi?-tragando saliva-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque siempre me has gustado Serena-acercándose a ella para acariciar su mejilla._

 _-Seiya yo...-viendo como la callaba con un beso._

 _Viendo la escena escondido en los matorrales, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se haya dejado besar por un sujeto que no conocía tan bien, apretaba los puños de tal manera que parecía estar matando al arbusto que tenía entre sus manos._

 _-¿Cómo permites que te bese?-diciendo molesto-Esa máscara no la conocía en ti Serena._

 _Rápidamente se sube a su auto deportivo y se aleja del lugar, parecía estar celoso de Seiya ¿acaso deseaba estar en su lugar? Eso no era posible, no negaba que en un principio le interesaba Serena, pero era sólo una niña y eso fue hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Parezco un psicópata siguiendo a mi presa-riéndose-Debo estar perdiendo la cabeza._

* * *

 _Después del fin de semana, no había visto mucho a Serena, le había dicho que tenía listo lo de la música, la citas para el banquete y el pastel estaban listos, solamente faltaba su presencia para dar el visto bueno y todo fuera perfecto; pero la boda ya no le entusiasmaba como antes, aunque en verdad nunca estuvo muy emocionado por ello, pero quería lo mejor para todos; no dejaba de pensar en Serena y en la mujer de ojos dorados, en su cuerpo, sus labios y en su mágica sonrisa._

 _-¿Pensando en la boda?- decía su padre._

 _-Algo así, deberías estar contento, se harán las cosas como tú quieres._

 _-Hijo…-viéndolo salir apurado-Así no era como quería que fueran las cosas, tu prometida no me agrada-poniendo cara de inconformidad-Pero esto me pasa por no dejar claro con quién quería que te casaras._

* * *

 _Viéndola desde el auto, admiraba su forma de conducirse hacia los demás, no dejaba de hablar por teléfono en lo que podía percibir era francés, su figura resaltaba con el vestido floreado y los zapatos de tacón alto que reflejaba unas bonitas piernas. Bajándose del auto sin fijarse, casi es arrollado por lo que su amiga le grita sorprendiéndose por lo que iba a suceder; escapando por poco, corre rápidamente hacia Serena que estaba pálida._

 _-¡Porque no te fijas!-golpeándolo en el pecho- Si no deseas casarte hay otras maneras- viéndola respirar profundamente._

 _-Estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo... lo siento._

 _-Pues ya que ¿Listo para el festín?… yo no cené, ni desayuné para comer delicioso._

 _-Sólo tomé una taza de café._

 _Cuando entraron al lugar, el asistente del chef los llevó a un comedor bellamente arreglado, con cristalería fina, manteles de seda, vajillas de porcelana y plata. Rápidamente el chef salió de la cocina de donde se podían oler deliciosos aromas._

 _-Muchas felicidades a los novios- en un marcado acento francés- Pero si hacen una linda pareja._

 _-¿Nosotros?- viendo a Darien- No somos pareja, bueno él es el novio, yo soy su mejor amiga y la organizadora de bodas- viendo la cara de extrañeza del chef._

 _-¿Y la novia?_

 _-En París, buscando el vestido de novia perfecto-dijo Darien._

 _Plato a plato, iban deleitando las exquisitas obras de arte que estaban ante sus ojos, desde carnes, pollo, pescado y mariscos, no sabían cual escoger, la delicadeza de cada plato y su sabor hacían desear todos y cada unos de los platillos. Al final escogieron dos con todo y las entradas para ello, de tanto comer ya no les cabía mas, pero Serena sabía que tenían que ir por el postre._

 _-No sé si pueda comer ahora el postre, estoy muy llena._

 _-Te invito a caminar al parque no. 10 antes de ir al postre ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Si puedes hacer que me levante con gusto te acompaño-escuchando la risa de Darien y la de los demás presentes._


	11. Aceptando una verdad

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _Caminando por el parque, no dejaba de pensar en que en poco tiempo tendría que alejarse de Darien de nuevo pues no creía que Esmeralda fuera a querer que la amiga de su esposo estuviera cerca, la historia se repetía de nuevo._

 _-¿Pensando en el postre?_

 _-¿Qué? –regresando a la realidad- No en Londres, estarás en tu luna de miel casi por las fechas en las que pienso inaugurar el lugar._

 _-¿Estoy invitado?_

 _-¿Tendrá que venir tu esposa?- poniendo una cara de desagrado, a lo que Darien simplemente soltó la carcajada._

 _-No la soportas ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?-diciendo con sarcasmo._

 _-Te conozco tan bien._

 _Al llegar al lago del parque se sentaron en una banca y cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos, él en la mujer de ojos dorados y ella en la propuesta de Seiya; mirando de reojo a Darien no cabía la duda de que estaba negándose lo evidente, que tal vez si sentía algo por él._

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto?_

 _-Si no lo hago, perderé todo Serena._

 _-¿Tanto te interesa el dinero?… eres inteligente, puedes empezar de cero._

 _-Y desilusionar al viejo… no lo creo._

 _-Pues tal vez sea una cucharada de su propia medicina, si esto es un reto que cree no rechazaras, hazle ver que si puedes… y podrías sorprenderte._

 _-Si tal vez lo haga-quedandose pensativo-¿cómo te fue con Seiya?-viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-Mejor de lo que pensé, es agradable, inteligente y me divierto con él... sabes, me propuso ser su novia._

 _-¿Qué?-alzando la voz-Le dijiste que no ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Por qué le diría que no?-diciendo extrañada-Es el primer hombre con el que me siento cómoda después de la boda fallida._

 _-¿No te sientes cómoda conmigo?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo-riéndose._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón-metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos- anda ya vamos por el postre._

 _-Yo todavía estoy muy llena-diciendo con pesar-Mala idea haber hecho esto el mismo dia._

 _-Eso pasa por querer casarme tan rápido-riendo._

 _-No es gracioso-golpeándole el hombro._

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

 _-¿Tu qué haces aquí?_

 _-Asunto de negocios y quise saber cómo iba quedando esto- viendo el color de las paredes- además mi amiga se ha ausentado mucho tiempo de casa y la extraño- advirtiendo una leve sonrisa._

 _-Pues tu amiga entonces es una desconsiderada por no acordarse de ti- arreglando unas mesas._

 _-¡Serena!-corriendo a abrazarla- Papá dijo que si la montana no va a Mapoma, mapoma va a la montana._

 _-Estas más alto Helios- haciendo la comparación de altura con su cuerpo- Si sigues así, no podré abrazarte._

 _-Pero yo si- reflejando una gran sonrisa._

 _Después de un mes de alejarse de Darien, seguía teniendo la misma sensación de culpa y remordimiento, no cabía duda que después de todo si tendría que alejarse de su mejor amigo hasta que el convenio matrimonial durara, lo que más le dolía era alejarse de Helios, pero que otra cosa podía hacer; además pensaba en Seiya, empezababa salir con él y de verdad quería darse una oportunidad, porque después de todo Darien era su mejor amigo._

* * *

 _Al no pasar tanto tiempo con Serena como antes, sentía que estaba perdiendo a su amiga tal y como sucedió cuando se casó con Beryl, nunca pudo entender esa situación y no quería que volviera a suceder, no soportaría perderla. ¿Acaso empezaba a sentir algo por su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto perderla? ¿Estaría tomando a la mujer apropiada?_

 _-¿Te pasa algo Darien? Estas muy pensativo._

 _-La boda me deja perdido en la distancia, ya no sé si es la decisión más adecuada._

 _-¿Por qué el cambio? Antes no te importaba- viendo a Helios jugar con Roger._

 _-He visto como Esmeralda es con Helios y no me agrada, le he dicho que no será su mama, sino mi esposa y cuando quiere conversar algo conmigo simplemente no me agrada su expresión._

 _-Temes que sea otra Beryl- viéndolo afirmar-Pero ella es millonaria como tú... además sabías a que te enfrentabas con esto de la boda y el convenio con Artemis, aun es tiempo para que canceles todo, estoy seguro que Esmeralda podría entenderlo._

 _-Se lo comente en una ocasión y hubiera dado todo por poder grabar esa expresión de su cara._

 _-Supongo que no fue de su agrado saber que podrían dejarla plantada en lugar de ser ella ¿verdad?._

 _-Creo que no- respirando profundamente- Además creo que me gusta alguien más._

 _-Eso es nuevo y quien es la afortunada._

 _-Si tan solo lo supiera- viendo la cara de extrañeza de Serena._

 _-¿No sabes quién es? –viéndolo afirmar- ¿La vista en la calle?_

 _-No, en una fiesta... después de eso no he sabido nada de ella._

 _-Bueno entonces creo que debes averiguar quien es esa mujer y saber si ella siente lo mismo por ti o si está disponible ¿no crees?_

 _-Si, tal vez tengas razón._

 _Terminando la visita y al quedarse sola en la casa, algo le decía que uno de los dos iba a plantar al otro; prefería ver a Esmeralda plantada que viceversa; pero le oprimía el corazón saber que a Darien le gustaba alguien; ya no podía negar lo que por años había ocultado y negado a sí misma, quería Darien Chiba, pero no se lo diria._

 _-Ahora mi futuro es Seiya-viendo como el pelinegro entraba con un enorme ramo de rosas, provocándole una sonrisa- ¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Un regalo bombón-besándola-para ver si aceptas mi invitación a comer._

 _-Sabes bien que no podría negarte una invitación a comer Seiya... esa es mi debilidad-escuchandolo reír, por lo que lo besa con delicadeza._


	12. El plan de Mina

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _-¿Que planeas hacer que?-decía un sorprendido Yaten- ¿Perdiste la cabeza Mina?_

 _-Claro que no... pero ya va siendo hora que esos dos terminen juntos y ninguno de los dos dará el primer paso a menos de que les demos un empujón._

 _-Podrías meterte en problemas-cruzándose de brazos-Ella tiene a Seiya y él a Esmeralda... que no es de mi agrado_

 _-¿Deja de preocuparte por mi? Si esto funciona bien y si no, es porque de verdad deben ser amigos._

 _-Sólo ten cuidado._

 _Mina sabía que su jefa y amiga jamás se atrevería a decirle a Darien lo que por años ha sentido por él, así que como diosa del amor, que es como le decía Yaten, llevaría a cabo su plan; le agradaba Seiya porque provocaba en su amiga una luz que no había visto antes, pero sabía que no lo amaría como amaba a su mejor amigo._

* * *

 _¿Se puede?- viéndola pasarse el bocado rápidamente._

 _-Pasa, esto sí es un milagro… ¿De nuevo en Londres? ¿Acaso tienes un negocio en puerta y no me haz dicho?_

 _-Si, uno muy importante, hacer que mi amiga regrese a Jubban- viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-Me viste hace tres días junto con Helios, no es para tanto, además estoy ultimando detalles y entrenando a los que se quedarán aquí._

 _-Pero si Mina no necesita entrenamiento, es excelente en su puesto._

 _-Eso lo sé... pero es que ella no sabe que se quedará como jefa de "Silver Millenium, Londres" es una sorpresa-pidiendo que guardara el secreto-Además esto me permite pasar mas tiempo con Seiya._

 _-¿Ya son novios?-viéndola dar una negativa._

 _\- Seguimos saliendo, aun no le doy una respuesta... además en una semana estaré de regreso en Jubban y cuando esté allá, ni caso me harás, estoy segura- riéndose._

 _` -Ya veremos, por lo menos hoy te invito a cenar ¿te parece?- viéndola afirmar._

 _Al cumplir con su cometido, sabía que tenía que sacarla de ese lugar, de acuerdo con Mina estaba seguro que ni siquiera dormía bien y eso empezaría a repercutir en su salud y no quería verla en una cama de hospital._

 _La llevaría a un lugar cerca de la playa, la cabaña de su madre siempre estaba disponible para cuando quisiera y ese era el momento perfecto ya que ambos necesitaban relajarse pues en unos meses cada uno estaría en distintas cosas._

 _Tal vez alejarse de la ciudad por un momento era lo que necesitaba, comenzaba a no poder dormir, tal y como le sucedió con la inauguración de "Silver Millenium" en Sidney y en Nueva York, comía mal y se quedaba dormida parada, cosa que le resultaba muy graciosa a Mina; si continuaba de esa manera iba a terminar en el hospital y los odiaba._

* * *

 _-La cena estuvo deliciosa- viendo el camino- Pero este no es el camino al centro, ¿A dónde me llevas?_

 _-Te llevo a un lugar de relajación- viendo su rostro de extrañeza._

 _-¿Me llevas a un spa? Magnifico, creo que es lo que necesito... Seiya dice que me estreso demasiado-viendo como su amigo se tensaba al escuchar ese nombre._

 _-No precisamente, te llevo a la cabaña de mi madre… ¿la recuerdas?_

 _\- ¿Y por que ahí?_

 _\- Porque se que te gusta mucho el mar, siempre buscas que tus negocios estén cerca del agua._

 _-Me conoces tan bien que a veces me asusta, espero así conozcas a tu futura esposa._

 _\- No hablemos de cosas tristes que me hará daño la cena- escuchándola reír a carcajadas algo que sentía como propio, sentía que nadie tenía derecho a escucharla reír, mas que él._

 _¿Por qué su mejor amigo había dicho eso? ¿Acaso pensaba en terminar con la boda antes de empezar? Intentando no pensar en eso, prefirió relajarse y dejar que el fin de semana pasara tranquilamente,después de todo Darien no estaría presente. Cuando bajaron del auto pudieron observar la belleza de la cabaña de madera solida oscurecida por la brisa marina, con diversas plantas que le daban vida al lugar que de ser visto por alguien mas diría que estaban en ruinas._

 _-¿Qué haces?- viéndolo bajar dos maletas- ¿Piensas quedarte?_

 _-¿Te molesta?-cruzándose de brazos pudiendo permitir que se le vieran sus trabajados brazos._

 _-Pensaba traer a mi amante a la cabaña, tendré entonces que improvisar._

 _Escuchar eso de la boca de su amiga, hizo que sintiera escalofríos, no quería verla con nadie mas, era suya. Teniendo una batalla interna por lo que Michiru le había dicho le estaba afectando. ¿acaso su hermana tenía razón y se había enamorado de Serena? ¿Serena era su destino?_

 _-¿Es broma verdad?_

 _-Tranquilo, sabes que no le haría eso a la memoria de tu madre, no te pongas así- tocándole una mejilla, provocando en Darien una corriente eléctrica._

 _-¿te acostaste con él?-sorprendiéndose por su pregunta._

 _-Creí que me conocías mejor-diciendo molesta- ¿de verdad me crees capaz de eso?_

 _-Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso._

 _-Claro que no._

 _Al subir las escaleras, Serena siente un fuerte mareo y casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por el barandal de la escalera que tenía para sostenerse, cuando se levantó rápidamente sintió dolor en el tobillo. Darien que tenía las maletas no pudo llegar a tiempo y vio en cámara lenta como su amiga caía de las escaleras._

 _-¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si pero creo que me lastimé el tobillo._

 _Darien la toma en brazos y al entrar la deja en el sillón cuidadosamente, cuando huele ese perfume francés que llevaba la mujer de ojos dorados, algo que le pareció impensable ¿acaso su mejor amiga, podía ser esa mujer que tanto buscaba?_

 _-¿Habrá bolsas con hielo?_

 _-Deja veo en la nevera._

 _Sacó una bolsa de guisantes y la colocó sobre el tobillo que comenzaba a hincharse, mientras estaba cerca de ella seguía oliendo el perfume francés que lo estaba volviendo loco; tenía que comprobar si Serena era la mujer de la embajada._

 _El estar cerca de él, le estaba alterando los sentidos, podía percibir su aroma de la colonia embriagadora entrar por su nariz y electrizarle la piel, estaba deseando tanto que la besara._

 _-Será mejor que metas las maletas._

 _Al verlo alejarse se levantó como pudo para ir a la habitación y recostarse en la cama, los deseos que estaba sintiendo por Darien la frustraban demasiado como para estar en la misma habitación que él ¿como iba a soportar un fin de semana a solas con él?_

* * *

Me encanta ver sufrir a Darien... poco a poco el estambre comienza a desenredarse

Yssareyes48 tranquila que todo tiene sus motivos

Alondra Chiba hay que agregarle drama al asunto y Seiya es perfecto para eso


	13. Desenmascarada

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando? No se había sentido así desde esa noche en la embajada, no podía sentir nada por su mejor amiga, tal vez solamente era un deseo reprimido de síndrome prematrimonial ... a quien quería engañar, empezaba a sentir algo por ella desde que lavio salir con Seiya, sentía que Serena le pertenecía; tal vez este fin de semana solos podría darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión._

 _-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- viendo que no respondía se asustó, tal vez se había golpeado la cabeza, rapidamente corrió a la cama y la movió con una sacudida- ¡Serena!_

 _-¿Qué pasa? - viéndose en sus brazos- Me estaba quedando dormida._

 _-Pensé que estabas herida-abrazándola mas fuerte, al ver su rostro no pudo evitar besarla._

 _Le estaba gustando el beso de su mejor amiga, de hecho se parecía mucho al beso de la mujer de ojos dorados que no lo dejaba dormir. No sabía como reaccionar, no esperaba que Darien la besara; pero no lo detuvo, se acercó mas a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero su conciencia entró en acción alejandolo de ella._

 _-Lo siento, no debimos de hacerlo._

 _-Fue la emoción del momento._

 _Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que se encontraba en el piso superior, acababade besar a su amiga y le había gustado demasiado, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ello._

 _-¿Que clase de máscaras llevamos puestas entre nosotros Serena? No tenemos secretos ¿o si?_

* * *

 _Pasadas las horas, ya era tiempo de que se enfrentara a lo que había sucedido, se levantó de la cama como pudo y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer; sabía que Darien estaba arrepentido por ello, pero ella no lo estaba, así que se puso a cocinar una ensalada y unos camarones con rissoto que eran sus favoritos._

 _-La cena está lista, si no bajas me comeré todo yo sola- sentándose en la mesa._

 _-Lo siento estaba pensando en negocios, boda, amigas y demás._

 _-¿Sindrome prenupcial? No creí que fueras de esos._

 _-Yo tampoco._

 _Viendo como se comía la ensalada y como disfrutaba el exquisito vino que había escogido para la cena, parecía que estaba comiendo para seducirlo y comenzaba a hacer efecto. Su delicado masticar y su lengua saborear lo que quedaba de sus labios le provocaba querer tomarla ahí mismo en la mesa, algo que lo dejó sorprendido por lo que sacudió la cabeza como loco._

 _-¿Estas bien? ¿no te gustó? Si deseas te puedo preparar otra cosa._

 _-No, esta bien... estaba pensando en otras cosas-sintiendo como le hervía la cara._

 _-De acuerdo-viéndolo sospechosamente- Como yo hice lacena, te toca lavar los platos, yo me voy a la sala._

 _Al verla dirigirse a la sala con la copa de vino, no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella era su mujer de la embajada, no podía preguntarle directamente... mientras lavaba los platos planeaba la manera de hacerlo sin verse tan obvio. Cuando hubo terminado se fue a la sala para sentarse a su lado y seguir percibiendo ese perfume tan embriagador._

 _-Me agrada tu nuevo perfume-viéndola atragantarse con el vino._

 _-Me lo regaló Michiru el día de la fiesta de la embajada, una fiesta a la cual no fuiste-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-¿Quién dice que no? -viendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban._

 _-¿Estuviste ahí? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- alejándose de él - Me hubiera gustado bailar una pieza contigo._

 _-Tal vez si lo hiciste-atrayéndola hacia él, sientiendo como temblaba ella entre sus brazos, algo que nunca le había pasado._

 _Darien se estaba acercando demasiado, el escucharlo hablar sobre esa noche le estaba trayendo a la memoria todos esos recuerdos que prefería dejar en el inconsciente; el sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura le provocaba una corriente eléctrica que no podría mitigar en algun tiempo._

 _-No juegues conmigo Darien._

 _-Y yo te digo que si lo hiciste...mujer de ojos dorados- viéndola abrir los ojos de par en par-Y por tu expresión creo que sabes de que estoy hablando._

 _-No seas ridículo... mis ojos son celeste._

 _-Así como los míos no son rojos-besándola intensamente- Tus besos no son fáciles de olvidar._

 _-Ya te dije que no fui parte de la fiesta y preferiría que no me besaras de nuevo._

 _-No dijiste lo mismo cuando estabamos en la habitación._

 _Caminando como pudo a la puerta para poder alejarse de él, al intentarla abrirla vio la mano de Darien en ella lo que le impedía salir, lo veía directamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?_

 _-Para empezar...la verdad, ¿eras tu lamujer de la embajada?- viéndola tragar saliva._

 _Se alejó de él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos respiró profundamente, apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sentía que le ardían._

 _-Pues si fui yo, contento-sentándose en el sofá, tapando su rostro._

 _-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-tomando sus manos._

 _-¿Por qué no dije nada? ¡Porque tuve sexo con mi mejor amigo, tienes idea la vergüenza que sentí el saber que fuiste tú ese hombre! ¡No, no tienes ni idea!- levantándose para irse a la habitación._

 _-¿A dónde vas_?


	14. Oportunidad perdida

_**Capitulo 13**_

 _-No puedes dejarme aquí hablando solo._

 _\- Si, si puedo porque esta será la última vez que hable contigo ¿de verdad crees que después de mi confesión nada va a cambiar entre nosotros? Eres un iluso._

 _-¡No soy un iluso!-tomándola entre sus brazos para arrojarla a la cama y colocarse encima de ella._

 _-¡Darien Chiba mas vale que te quites de encima!_

 _Mientras mas peleaba, mas sentía la necesidad de poseerla, de besarla por todos lados y de despertar con ella en esa cama; así que sin pensarlo la besó, podía sentir al inicio la sorpresa y el rechazo en sus labios rosados, pero después la sentía derretirse y se dejarse llevar por ese beso tan apasionado, sabía que quería lo mismo que él y poco a poco empezaba a quitarle la ropa._

 _-No podemos hacerlo Darien-diciendo casi en un susurro- esto está mal._

 _-Entonces detenme si tienes la fuerza para hacerlo-viendo como sus ojos celeste ardían de deseo._

 _-Hablo en serio, esto no está bien... pienso en Seiya-viendo como lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-No deseo hacerle daño._

 _-¡Otra vez él!-saliendo de la habitación molesto._

 _En su habitación, Darien estaba furioso, en ocasones detestaba que Serena fuera tan conceinte de ssu actos, la única vez que no lo había hecho estuvieron juntos en la fiesta de la embajada y todo eso fue a causa del maldito hombre que la dejó._

 _-¡Como te odio a ti y a ella por habernos engañado!-golpeando la pared, recordando a su esposa Beryl._

 _Serena sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de estar de nuevo en sus brazos, eso le pasaba por ser una cobarde y por ser demasiado concienzuda, a veces ella misma detestaba ser así; llorando por lo que estaba perdiendo simplemente se quedó dormida._

* * *

 _Después de un rato, se dirigió a la habitación de Serena, viéndola dormir con lágrimas en los ojos , no podía dejar de admirar su rostro, su largo cabello rizado que caía como ríos sobre su espalda; escuchaba atentamente su respiración suave y lenta que no hacía mas que excitarlo, había encontrado a la mujer de la fiesta, su mujer, pero no podía estar con ella._

 _-¿Cuándo dejaras de verme asi?-viendo como esos ojos celeste lo miraban._

 _-Tal vez hasta que me canse- besándola._

 _-Te dije que no Darien- levantándose de la cama-Voy a tomar un baño._

 _.-Voy contigo._

 _-¡No!- entrando al baño y cerrándole la puerta en la nariz- ¿Qué máscara es esta Darien? ¿Por qué intentas confundirme? Hiciste lo mismo hace tantos años, que ya no se._

 _Mientras tomaba el baño, Serena no dejaba de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado en la noche, sabía que a partir de ese momento todo cambiaría con Darien, por mas que se dijera así misma que no_

 _En vez de molestarse, se soltó a reir, estaba perdiendo el control, después de ese fin de semana hablaría con Esmeralda para decirle que la boda se cancelaba, no podía casarse con ella, deseando estar en los brazos de esa mujer que tanto le excitaba, en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Cuando terminó de bañarse bajó para hacer el desayuno sólo para encontrarse que la mesa estaba servida con cafe, huevos, salchichas y fruta fresca._

 _-¿Me tardé tanto en el baño?-preguntó Darien._

 _\- No precisamente, ¿quieres cafe?_

 _-Gracias, pero desearía otra cosa-acorralándola en una esquina de la cocina para besarla._

 _-Y yo me muero de hambre- dirigiéndose al lugar mas alejado de la mesa._

 _-¿Ahora tengo una enfermedad o algo?_

 _-No quiero hablar de eso... por favor ¿podemos dejarlo por la paz?-diciendo incómoda y viéndola perderse en sus pensamientos._

 _-¿Me estas escuchando?_

 _-¿Decías algo?_

 _-Al parecer nada importante para ti._

 _Viendolo molesto, respira profundamente y se dirige a él._

 _-Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... ademas del remordimiento._

 _-Esto es algo que los dos quisimos esa noche Serena- acariciando su mejilla._

 _-Y al enterarme que fuiste tú ese hombre, todo cambió para mi, tú...-escuchando como tocaban a la puerta._


	15. Eventos del pasado

_**Capitulo 14**_

 _-Te fui a buscar a "Silver Millenium" y me dijeron que estabas aquí con Darien, descansando._

 _-¿Y eso te molesta? Ella a estado organizando la boda y la inauguración de la sucursal-decía Darien molesto._

 _-Disculpa, no sabía que necesitaba defensor Darien, lo siento Esmeralda pero estuve a punto de un colapso y como Darien sabe como me pongo, decidió ayudar a despejarme un poco... pero porqué no te quedas a desayunar-agradeciendo su llegada._

 _-Gracias- entrando al lugar para ver lo bonita que era la cabaña de la madre de Darien._

 _-Los dejo para que hablen, yo iré a hacer unas llamadas._

 _Viéndola alejarse a la habitación, algo sentía perder de su cuerpo, aunque no sabía aun lo que era, o mas bien no deseaba confirmarlo._

 _En la habitación, no sabía si gritar o llorar, no quería pensar en lo qestaba pasando, lo perdió tiempo atrás y lo haría de nuevo en el presente, todo por no decirle lo que sentía por él._

* * *

 _-¿Acaso interrumpí algo?_

 _-Nada del otro mundo-diciendo con resignación._

* * *

 _Habiendo guardado toda la ropa en su maletay llamado al taxi, decidió salir por esa puerta para no dar marcha atrás, faltaban dos meses para la boda y no debía arruinarla, ella no quería ser la responsable del desprestigio de la firma Chiba. Respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación para despedirse de Darien, diciéndole una mentira._

 _-Creo que mi descanso se ha terminado incluso antes de empezar... Mina tienen algunos conflictos en la ciudad y debo ver eso inmediatamente._

 _-¿Te vas?_

 _Esmeralda lo mira extrañado, pues jamás lo había visto mirar a su mejor amiga de esa forma._

 _-No seas ridículo Darien, ni que me fuera a la galaxia mas lejana, el taxi no tarda en llegar asi que esperaré afuera y tu Esmeralda puedes aprovechar para que Darien te enseñe la cabaña en donde creció- saliendo rapidamente._

 _Cuanto tomó el taxi y admirar por la ventana el camino rumbo a "Silver Millenium", empezaba a recordar cosas de su pasado en común._

* * *

 _ **Siete años atrás...**_

 _Años antes de que Darien se casara con Beryl, creía que era su príncipe azul y que jamás se iban a separar, pero se había equivocado. Mientras ellos crecían, mas se sentía atraído por él, quería que él fuera el primer hombre en su vida, con tan sólo veinte años en otra fiesta casi había sucedido._

 _Vestida con un hermoso vestido vaporoso, unas coloridas alas de hada de los bosques y un antifaz que simulaban hojas, descubría la belleza de las famosas fiestas de la casa Chiba, siempre las había visto a través de las ventanas de su casa o cuando se metía a escondidas por el jardín, llenas de colorido, luces brillantes, adornos deslumbrantes y hermosa música; ahora estaba en esa fiesta como una invitada mas, era la primera vez que veía el gran salón en todo su esplendor y la primera vez que probaba el champan que le daba cosquillas en su garganta._

 _Después varios años de estar lejos de casa por sus estudios, regresaba ya convertido en un gran ejecutivo para trabajar al lado de su padre en la empresa familiar; muchas cosas habían cambiado, particularmente su querida vecina Serena, que desde pequeña había tratado de alejarse de ella pues no le agradaba lo directa que era cuando le hablaba y eso que era sólo una niña; no la había visto en mas de diez años, preguntándose como se vería ahora y si seguiría igual de directa. Algún par de horas después, estaba a punto de irse cuando descubrió a una hermosa hada de los bosques entrar al gran salón, se veía temerosa y sorprendida ante lo que estaba observando._

 _-¿Que la trae por aquí mi hermosa hada de los bosques?_

 _-¿Me habla a mi?- viendo al sujeto vestido de antiguo soldado griego._

 _-No hay otra hada por aquí ¿verdad?- viéndola negar._

 _-Veo que no haz cambiado nada Darien-sorprendiendose por la voz de la joven ._

 _-¿Serena?- observando detenidamente su curvilineo cuerpo._

 _Bailando al ritmo de una hermosa melodía ambos sentían latir sus corazones a mil por hora, alejándose del gran salón para dirigirse al jardín, la toma de la mano delicadamente y comienza a besarla poco a poco hasta dirigirse a sus labios que percibió no habían sido besados antes; arrinconándola en una esquina del jardín, la toca delicadamente, la seduce y desea poseerla ahí mismo._

 _-¿Cómo alguien tan delicado y etéreo puede tener este fuego por dentro?_

 _-Soy magia pura- sintiéndo por primera vez el fuego de la pasión._

 _-Pero eres una niña._

 _Cuando Darien le quitó la máscara, se detuvo inmediatamente, se levantó en seco y mirándola fijamente, sonrió y le dijo friamente que se vistiera, que él no seducía a niñas alejándose de ella. A pesar de ello, descubrió que se había enamorado del hombre en el que Darien se había convertido, meses después descubriría que se casaba con Beryl Metallia, porque esperaba un hijo suyo._

 _Tres años después de ese evento, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Helios, se encontró a solas con Serena, se acercó a ella y pudo percibir el delicioso perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo._

 _-¿Admirando el paisaje?_

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-Serena, sobre el día de la fiesta de bienvenida, yo...- sientiendo unos delicados dedos cubrir su boca._

 _-No pasó nada, no te preocupes, creo que ambos estabamos bajo los efectos de la champan, era la primera vez que la probaba, ademas tú ahora tienes una familia y yo espero pronto formar la mía con Diamante...deja todo en el pasado._

 _-Gracias- admirando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo._

* * *

 _ **El día de la desgracia...**_

 _-¿Cómo que me dejó una carta?- terminando de ponerse su vestido de novia- De seguro es una carta de amor-diciendo con emoción._

 _Terminando de leer la carta que Diamante le había escrito, no podía creer lo que esta decía, la estaba dejando en el altar, pidió la dejaran sola, sin nada mas en su expresión mas que dolor, Michiru que era su dama de honor, hizo lo que se le pidió. Sola en la habitación del hotel, simplemente se cambió el vestido de novia, colocándose un vestido color verde limón y se dirigió a donde sería la ceremonia; los invitados no entendían que hacía la futura novia ahí parada._

 _-Vaya final para algo que ni siquiera había iniciado...se preguntarán que estoy haciendo aquí, frente a ustedes precisamente a la hora de inicio de la ceremonia- con un nudo en la garganta y apretando sus puños- Mi prometido ha decidido cancelar la boda en el último momento, ya que ama a alguien mas y no quiere hacerme daño._

 _-¡Maldito cobarde!- grito Darien- Lo voy a matar._

 _-Lamento todo y se les serán devueltos los obsequios, como comprenderán, no los voy a necesitar... así que gracias por venir._

 _Darien se acerca a ella para abrazarla, cuando siente que se desvanece en sus brazos, al llevarla a la habitación ve la carta que Diamante le mandó, al leerla descubre quien era esa mujer que tanto amaba... su esposa, Beryl; además de que había descubierto que Helios no era su hijo._

 _Desde ese momento el lazo entre Darien y Serena fue mas fuerte, se apoyaron mutuamente, incluso despues del accidente donde Beryl y Diamante perdieron la vida._

 _-Este secreto lo guardaremos tu y yo-viendo a Serena afirmar y tomarlo de la mano._

 _-Tantos años planeando esto... sigo sin creerlo._

* * *

 _ **Una semana después...**_

 _Regresando a Jubban y tras varios días de no hablar con Darien, tarde o temprano se iban a ver las caras, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le provocaban nauseas, sentía escalofríos y no dejaba de llorar. Sentada en su pequeño jardín tomando una taza de té, envuelta en una cobija y a su lado su fiel Roger pensaba una y otra vez en esa pasión desbordada que había vivido con su hombre de ojos sangre y con su mejor amigo, que al final de cuentas terminó siendo su antiguo amor... un dolor del pasado que creía olvidado._

 _-No puedo creer que haya caído en sus brazos, después de todo Beryl tenía razón... nunca dejé de amarlo._

 _Al día siguiente en su oficina cerca del río, terminaba de finiquitar detalles de la boda de Darien y Esmeralda, después de todo si se llevaría a cabo. El destino le había jugado una mala pasada por segunda ocasión, pero ahora si se había metido con él._

 _-¿Recordando cosas dolorosas? Hoy sería su cumpleaños ¿verdad?_

 _-Fue ayer de hecho...pero hace mucho que no me acordaba de él...son otras cosas las que traigo en la cabeza Michiru._

 _-¿Y como van los planes de la boda del año?_

 _-¿Porqué el sarcasmo?_

 _-Porque ella no será mi cuñada favorita- diciendo molesta._

 _-¿Sigues con eso?_

 _-No entiendes que tú y mi hermano están destinados a estar juntos, desde que se conocieron de niños, estoy seguro que mi padre hizo todo esto del ultimatúm, para presionar a Darien y se fijara en ti._

 _-Eso sería demasiado maquiavélico por parte de Artemis ¿no crees?_

 _-Como si no conocieras a papá-riéndose-¿Cómo van las cosas con Seiya?_

 _-No pude decirle que si._

 _-¿Por qué?-sabiendo que conocía la respuesta-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Darien ya sabe que yo soy la mujer de la embajada._

 _-¿Se lo dijiste?-viéndola negar-¿Entonces?_

 _-Digamos que ató cabos._

 _-Ahora entiendo porqué ha estado tan molesto... en la oficina dicen que por todo explota... se le ha caído la máscara que llevaba por tantos años._

 _-¿Y eso de que me sirve? El contrato no puede anularse._

 _-Destesto a veces que Haruka sea tan bueno en su trabajo-abrazando a su amiga._


	16. Planes y sorpresas

_**Capitulo 15**_

 _Después de tanto pensar en lo imposible, se decidió ir al médico para comprobar lo que la prueba casera le estaba diciendo, le parecía imposible, no podía estar embarazada ¿o si?_

 _Nerviosa esperaba en el consultorio del médico no sabiendo cual sería el resultado, se preguntaba que haría si de verdad estuviera embarazada, sería capaz de decirle a Darien o podría guardar el secreto, viendo entrar a la doctora con los resultados de su análisis._

 _-La anemia que tienes es muy seria Serena-decía la Dra. Setsuna Meioh-deberás alimentarte mejor._

 _-Lo siento mucho Setsuna... la boda y la sucursal en Londres me tienen loca que se me olvida incluso dormir-diciendo apenada._

 _-Eso podría ser peligroso en tu estado-viendo como la rubia abría los ojos._

 _-¿Mi estado?-tragando saliva._

 _-Si Serena... tus estudios confirman un embarazo, pero necesito saber exactamente cuanto tienes por lo que te pondrás la bata y te haré un ultrasonido._

 _Recostada en ese sillón, veía como Setsuna colocaba un gel frío sobre su viente y movía un aparato de un lado a otro para identificar algo en el monitor, de pronto se puede observar una pequeña masa flotando en un espacio oscuro y se escuchaba el latido de un corazón._

 _-Todo se ve bien... por el tamaño y peso, diría que tienes aproximadamente entre 12 y 15 semanas de gestación... estás iniciando el segundo trimestre._

 _-¿De verdad está bien?-viendo al bebé por el monitor-¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?_

 _-De acuerdo a tu historial, ha habido ocasiones en las que no tenías periodos... el estrés es un mal compañero._

 _-¿Qué debo hacer para recuperarme de la anemia?-pensando en el bienestar de su bebé._

 _-Irás con la nutrióloga para que te de una dieta estricta y recuperes la fuerza... por el momento deberás de reducir tu carga de trabajo._

 _-Lo intentaré, lo prometo._

 _Saliendo de la consulta y dirigirse rumbo a la oficina, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía ni que sentir o incluso pensar, esperaba un hijo de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida, ¿qué pasaría si le dijera a Darien? ¿se alegraría?_

 _-Sé que tengo que decirle y entre mas rápido mejor-bajándose del auto para ver a Esmeralda en la puerta del edificio-¿y ahora que?-mirando suplicante al cielo._

* * *

 _-¿Estás enojado con Serena?_

 _-No- diciendo con una voz fría- No la he visto desde que regresó de Londres hace un mes._

 _-Ni siquiera fue a nuestra reunión mensual de cada viernes... es como si la historia entre ustedes se repitiera, mi querido amigo._

 _-Crees que no lo se-rascándose la cabeza-lo detesto._

 _-¿Amas a mi prima?-sorprendiendo a Darien con la pregunta._

 _-Yo..._

 _-Si la amas díselo antes de que sea tarde, Michiru y yo siempre hemos pensado que deberían de terminar juntos-cruzándose de brazos-¿Por qué crees que te la sugerí como prometida?_

 _-¡Pensé que estabas bromeando!-sorprendido-eres el hombre mas celoso que he conocido en la vida de Serena._

 _-Claro, es lo único que me queda...que mejor sujeto para ella que tú... mi mejor amigo-saliendo de la oficina._

 _Pasando toda la tarde arreglando papeles y armando un plan para tener a Serena exactamente donde la quería, simplemente la invitaría a aclarar todo entre ellos en su antigua casa a las afueras de Jubban donde esperaba nadie los interrumpiera._

 _Si Haruka le había dado carta verde para estar con Serena, nadie le impediría estar con ella porque sabía que ella era su destino y su amor, en el pasado Beryl lo había trastornado con seductora pasión, su calor y su cabello rojizo._

 _-Ahora sé, que ella simplemente jugó conmigo-viendo a través de la ventana de su oficina- Aunque mi hijo, no sea mio biológicamente... Helios es mío._

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentada en la oficina hecha un mar de lágrimas, Serena no podía creer que Esmeralda estuviera llorando frente a ella, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y eso empezaba a incomodarla, Michiru entraba en ese momento sorprendida pues la mujer odiosa lloraba._

 _-¿Todo bien?-entregándole una caja de pañuelos._

 _-No se que hacer... tú eres la mejor amiga de Darien ¿que me recomiendas?_

 _-Para empezar ni siquiera se que haces llorando en mi oficina-cruzándose de brazos y respirando profundamente pues empezaba a sentir náuseas._

 _-No tengo con quien desahogarme-provocando que Michiru se atragantara con el café-Se podría decir que eres como mi amiga._

 _-Para empezar los amigos se procuran y se caen bien... tú jamás me has caído bien, no me sorprende que no tengas amigos-viendo como Esmeralda le lanzaba una mirada de reproche- ¿y porqué vienes llorando?-diciendo ya desesperada, no quería a esa mujer ahí._

 _-Por que... mi vestido es horrible-provocando que Serena se quedara sin palabras-Y no puedo aplazar la boda que es dentro de dos meses._

 _-¿Veniste aquí a decirme que no te agrada el vestido que fuiste a escoger a Paris?-diciendo molesta-Esmeralda, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por tu vestido de novia... si tanto problema tienes ve a Paris y búscate otro._

 _-No pensé en eso, de verdad eres una excelente organizadora de bodas-limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo de la oficina._

 _-¿Acaso es bipolar?-preguntaba Michiru mirando hacia la puerta._

 _-No lo dudo ni tantito-riéndose, pues la imaginaba dentro de un hospital psiquiátrico-¿A que se debe tu visita?_

 _-Darien me dijo que ya sabe que tú eras la mujer de la fiesta-viéndola suspirar- Necesitan hablar Serena._

 _-Lo sé y mas ahora-tocandose el vientre,viendo como Michiru gritaba de emoción y corría a abrazarla._

 _-¿De verdad?-viéndola afirmar-Eso cambia todo, Darien no debe casarse con Esmeralda._

 _-Esto queda entre tú y yo, por lo menos hasta que se lo diga personalmente._

* * *

 _En la antigua mansión de campo de los Chiba, Darien preparaba todo con la ayuda de Mina, ese fin de semana sería perfecto para que las máscaras entre ellos se vinieran abajo y surgiera la pasión, una pasión que deseaba con ella._

 _-¿Segura que todo está listo?-ayudándole a subir unas cajas al auto._

 _-Claro, tú no te preocupes que yo me encargo de darle el recado- subiéndose al auto para iniciar el viaje para dirigirse a la ciudad- Si después de esto, no está contigo, serás el idiota mas grande._

 _-No serás la única que lo diga -pensando en Michiru._


	17. El secuestro

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _-Luna ¿sabes en donde estáMina?_

 _-No, no sé donde está Serena-viendo la preocupación en la cara de su jefa-¿puedo llamarle si deseas?_

 _-No... yo la llamaré no te preocupes._

 _Después de unas horas, Mina regresa a la oficina viendo a una preocupada Serena cruzada de brazos, mirándola fijamente._

 _-¿Donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por ti._

 _-Perdoname, tuve un asunto importante que arreglar y me tomó mas tiempo del que creí-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-A la próxima avisa por favor, incluso le llamé a Yaten para saber si sabía algo de ti._

 _-¿Le hablaste a Yaten?-saliendo de la oficina de Serena para dirigirse a comunicarse con su amado._

 _Viendo la felicidad de su amiga, sabía que ella era perfecta para dirigir la sucursal londinense y mas si tenía al atractivo Yaten a su lado, tal vez él era rudo, pero se notaba a kilómetros que se atraían y demasiado._

* * *

 _Cuando salió de su oficina, simplemente se sube al auto y decide ir a su casa, No sabía Cómo decirle a alguien que iba a ser padre de nuevo, esa es la pregunta del millón, tenía que resolver ese conflicto y rápido, su corazón le incitaba a actuar y su cerebro le decía otra; estaba cansada de ser la chica buena, así que estaría dispuesta a aventar todo por la borda, por amor._

 _Conduciendo hacia su casa, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa pues un auto parecía seguirla, evitando mirar atrás simplemente camvia de ruta observando que el conductor del auto hacía lo mismo que ella, respirando de forma agitada y agarrando el volante con fuerza sólo siguió conduciendo._

 _-Tranquila Serena, tal vez ese sujeto vive por aquí._

 _Cuando el semáforo se pone en rojo, de forma rápida nota que el sujeto se baja junto con alguien mas un poco mas bajo de estatura, la apuntan con un arma para que se bajara del auto cosa que la joven se niega por lo que rompen la ventana del copiloto, abren la puerta y la bajan del auto, Serena no sabía que hacer estaba asustada y pensaba en proteger a su bebé._

 _-Por favor,no me hagan nada-intentando zafarse, cuando lo intenta de nuevo, siente como alguien le tapa la boca y la nariz perdiendo el conocimiento._

 _Uno de los sujetos simplemente la sube al auto y se aleja de la ciudad, el otro sujeto se va en el auto negro que conducía._

* * *

 _En la mansión de campo de los Chiba, Darien se encontraba nervioso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Serena después de lo que él y sus amigos planeaban hacer, tal vez quisiera matarlo pero era un riesgo que se atravería a pasar por ella._

 _Viendo como unos faros iluminan la entrada de la casa, corre para acercase a Nicholas que traía en sus brazos a una Serena inconsciente y a Rei bajandose del auto con una caja grande._

 _-¿Qué le hicieron?_

 _-Tranquilo Darien, sólo la dormimos un poco,despertará en unas horas-calmando al pelinegro._

 _-Mas vale que te prepares amigo, para cuando ella despierte... tu novia es una fierecilla, me dió un pisotón que todavía me duele-viendo a su amigo reir._

* * *

 _Entrando a la casa, Rei se hizo cargo de ponerle un hermoso y vaporoso vestido color perla a Serena, estaba emocionada por ella, porque por fin el idiota de Darien se iba a quedar con ella. Ambos merecían ser felices y si la odiosa de Esmeralda lo impedía, se las iba a ver con ella._

 _Dejándolos solos en la casa, Darien toma a Serena en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama que había colocado en el hermoso jardín adornado de luces blancas que parecían luciérnagas, en el pequeño kiosko estaba una mesa para dos con un vino blanco listo para destapar y una deliciosa cena de rissoto y pollo; sabía que a Serena le encantaba._

 _-Solo tengo que esperar a que despiertes-acariciando su mejilla._


	18. Despertando la pasión

_**Capitulo 17**_

 _Despertándose, tenía los ojos cubiertos por lo que parecía ser una venda negra de seda, no sabía si quitarsela o simplemente quedarse ahí en donde estaba, tenía miedo, principalmente por su bebé ¿qué es lo que querían de ella? ¿quién la había llevado a sse lugar? Por alguna extraña razón, sentía reconocer el lugar, su aroma, sus sonidos y eso la calmaba un poco; además podía percibir que llevaba ropa diferente y eso le preocupó, pues quién se había atrevido a desnudarla._

 _-Tranquila Serena-respirando profundamente, por alguna extraña razón podía sentir que alguien la miraba-¿Quién está ahí?_

 _-No te quites la venda de los ojos-decía Darien con una voz fingida._

 _-¿Qué es lo quie quiere? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?_

 _Verla con ese atuendo que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, se veía aun mas hermosa, definitivamente no podía negar lo que sentía por ella, la amaba mas que a su vida misma. Su cabello dorado y su piel nivea creaban en ella una figura etérea tal y como pasó en esa fiesta de disfraces, el día que la rechazó, decisión de la cual estaba arrepentido._

 _-¿Va a contestarme?_

 _\- ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?_

 _-Si supiera no le preguntaría-diciendo molesta, el miedo se le iba pasando e iba creando una furia contenida._

 _A pesar de traer la venda en los ojos, Darien podía notar que Serena iba perdiendo el miedo y comenzaba a enojarse, por lo que sin remedio se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado acercándola a su cuerpo por lo que ella se resiste._

 _-¿Qué planea hacer? Mas vale que me suelte-alejándolo._

 _-Sólo planeo quitarte la venda Serena-viendola quedarse quieta._

 _-¿Darien?_

 _Rapidamente puede percibir las luces del jardín, que hacían parecer luciérnagas en una noche de verano, las rosas rojas florecían en su máximo esplendor y los sonidos de los grillos y los animales nocturnos le daban al lugar un toque romántico._

 _-¿Que te parece? Mina me ayudó._

 _\- Así que por eso se ausentó de la oficina... te diré que me parece-acercándose a él, abrazarlo y darle un puntapié y sacarle el aire con un derechazo al higado que lo dejó tirado en el suelo- ¿Qué te parece mi respuesta?_

 _-Me lo tengo merecido-diciendo con dificultad._

 _-Que bueno que no me diste un cuchillo porque hubiera sido capaz de usarlo... en qué demonios estabas pensando- metiéndose a la casa para llamar un taxi-Eres increíble Darien Chiba._

* * *

 _Mientras caminaba para tomar el teléfono, siente como pierde la fuerza de las piernas y simplemente se deja caer, empezando a llorar; el secuestro había sido lo peor que Darien le hubiera hecho._

 _-¿Por qué hiciste esto?_

 _-Era la única forma de que pudieramos estar solos-acercándose a ella para limpiarle las lágrimas._

 _-Existe algo que se llama teléfono y en este momento me voy de aquí._

 _-¿Cómo piensas irte?-viendola salir de casa-No tienes auto._

 _-Puedo caminar-furiosa-No sabes como te destesto en este momento._

 _Quedándose parado como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo, la veía salir de casa con ese hermoso vestido ._

 _Serena estaba furiosa, saliendo de los terrenos de la mansión Chiba caminaba con rumbo hacia la carretera, sabía perfectamente que a esa hora no iba a encontrar nada, pero necesitaba alejarse de él, de lo contrario si sería capaz de matarlo._

* * *

 _-Bebé-tocando su vientre-Tu padre se ha volado la barda y voy a matar a Mina, es probable que nazcas en prisión, pero ellos se lo merecen- a su espalda podía ver que se acercaba un auto, inmediatamente le hace la parada sólo para descubrir que era Darien._

 _-¿Acaso tienes alas en esos pies? Haz recorrido mas de un kilómetro-bajándose del auto._

 _-Mientras mas lejos esté de ti, mejor-cruzándose de brazos-espero tú no me hayas quitado la ropa._

 _-Lo hizo Rei._

 _-¡Rei!-mirando hacia el cielo-¿qué clase de amigos tengo?_

 _-Los mejores-atrayéndola a su cuerpo para besarla,notando que ella no le correspondía- ¿sigues molesta? Mejor sube al auto._

 _-No pienso subir al auto contigo... seguiré caminando._

 _-Eres la mujer mas obstinada que he conocido-tomándola en sus brazos y cargarla como si fuera un costal._

 _-¡Bájame Darien Chiba, si no lo haces ahora si te juro que te mato!-intentando soltarse, cuando Darien simplemente la mete al auto y le coloca el cinturón de seguridad-¡Te odio!_

 _-Y yo te amo-viendo como Serena se sorprendía._

 _No sabía que contestar ante esa respuesta, Darien le decía que la amaba, como ella lo amaba a él, no podía creerlo, por lo que desvía la mirada manteniéndola fija en la carretera. Sabía que le había caído como balde de agua fría el haberle dicho que la amaba, esperaba que le dijera lo mismo, sin embargo ella sólo miraba hacia otro lado._

 _-¿No dirás nada?_

 _-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?-derramando lágrimas._

* * *

 _Llegando a la casa, Darien le abría la puerta del auto para bajar, ella seguía petrificada, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer, por lo que lo ve directamente y observa en su mirada azul profundo el arrepentimiento por lo que ella sale del auto para acariciarle la mejilla y acercarse a él para abrazarlo._

 _-Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerme algo así._

 _-Creí que te agradaría la sorpresa-diciendo con melancolía._

 _-Simplemente me hubieras citado y yo hubiera venido._

 _Tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo al interior de la casa, este se detiene bruscamente en la puerta a lo que ella no entiende el motivo, puede ver que la mira de la misma forma que lo hizo en la fiesta de la embajada, Serena veía a Darien acercándose a ella, abrazarla y besarla dejándose llevar por la pasión._

 _Sentir lo besos de su amada diosa de la Luna, lo llenaban de energía, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva al jardín en donde la recuesta en la cama._

 _-¿Tienes idea cuanto te deseo, Serena?_

 _-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?- jalandolo hacia ella para besarlo._


	19. Noche de amor

_**Capitulo 18**_

 _Deseaba de nuevo sentir su cuerpo, tocarlo, saborear cada centimetro de él, su pasión estaba ganando la batalla contra el deseo que sentía en ese momento por el que tenía cautivo su corazón, siempre lo había amado, tal vez en el pasado, su inconsciente ganó la batalla y le hizo olvidar todo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo._

 _-Eres tan hermosa-acariciando su mejilla-Nunca te vayas de mi lado Serena._

 _-Tú no lo hagas conmigo-besándolo con pasión._

 _Poco a poco se iban deshaciendo de sus ropas podía admirar de nuevo el cuerpo atlético y de dios griego de Darien, era algo que la mantenía hechizada y que deseaba ver por el resto de su vida. El cuerpo esbelto de Serena embonaba perfecto con su cuerpo, la saboreaba y podía sentir como vibraba al mismo ritmo que él, con sus dedos recorría cada centimentro de piel y veía como caía en un extasis que no había percibido antes; deseaba sentir el mismo placer que estaba sintiendo ella._

 _-Por favor Darien- diciendo con la voz entrecortada._

 _Al volverse uno, podían sentir como todas sus fibras nerviosas estaban al unísono , el ritmo que ambos hacian para alcanzar el clímax , no dejaban de verse a los ojos, de arder en un calor apasionado hasta que ese fuego se transformó en una dulce brisa; durante la noche se amaron, como si fuera el último día sobre la tierra._

 _-Te amo Darien-susurrándole al oido, mientras él se quedaba dormido._

* * *

 _Al amanecer, viéndola dormir en sus brazos y sobre su pecho, no podía dejar de admirar su rostro, su largo cabello rizado que caía como rios dorados sobre su espalda; escuchaba atentamente su respiración suave y lenta que no hacían mas que excitarlo había encontrado a su mujer y de ahora en adelante no quería separarse de ella._

 _-¿Cuándo dejaras de verme asi?-viendo como esos ojos celeste lo miraban._

 _-Tal vez hasta que me canse- besándola apasionadamente._

 _-¿Qué es lo que tenías pensado ?-señalando la mesa con las velas derretidas-¿Nos lo podemos comer? Muero de hambre._

 _-Vamos a la cocina para calentarlo- parándose de la cama desnudo._

 _-¿Así?- cubriéndose con la sábana._

 _-¿Te avergüenza verme desnudo?-viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-¡Claro que no!, sólo espero que nadie nos vea... te recuerdo que estamos afuera de la casa._

 _Como si de un león acechando a su presa se tratara, se acerca sigilosamente a Serena poniéndola nerviosa, la toma entre sus brazos envuelta en la sábana y la lleva a la habitación del segundo piso en donde está una maleta con sus cosas._

 _-¿Entraron a mi casa?-viéndolo duramente._

 _-No pensabas usar ese vestido todo el fin de semana ¿verdad?-besándola dulcemente detrás de la oreja- te dejaré para que tomes un baño, sólo no te tardes._

* * *

 _En la habitación, Seena estaba mas que feliz, por fin había sido fuerte y revelado el amor que sentía por él, tomando un gran suspiro, toca su vientre sabiendo que Darien estaría feliz de aber que sería padre de nuevo._

 _-Nuestra felicidad se acerca bebé-acariciando su vientre y metiendose al baño._

* * *

 _Al terminar de darse un baño rápido, Darien se dirige a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, le prepararía crepas rellenas, sus favoritas, era increíble que supiera tantas cosas de Serena, ahora entendía porqué no le gustaba que los hombres se acercaran a ella; ya era tiempo de preguntarle si Beryl le había dicho que se alejara de él._

 _Bajando las escaleras podía oler las deliciosas crepas que Darien estaba preparando, sin embargo las nauseas matutinas llegaron antes de lo previsto, causando que le dieran mareos._

 _-Aun no es tiempo bebé-tocando su vientre-por favor._

 _-¿Estas bien?-asustado-Estás muy pálida._

 _-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no se come nada desde ayer en la mañana._

 _-¡Desde ayer en la mañana!-tomándola en sus brazos y sentandola a la mesa-Tienes que comer._

 _Las crepas estaban deliciosas, sabía que Darien tenía gustos culinarios, pero no sabía que eran tan buenos, era tanta su hambre que se comió tres, jamás había comido tanto y eso sin contar la fruta y el té._

 _-Si como una mas voy a vomitar._

 _-No creo que lo hagas-riéndose-ofreciéndole una mas, viéndola como en verdad tenía ganas de vomitar-De acuerdo ni una mas._

* * *

 _Mientras estaban recostados en la cama, simplemente abrazados como si el tiempo no existiera en ese lugar, no dejaban de acariciarse el uno al otro, de besarse y sonreir, escuchan a lo lejos el sonar de un teléfono, por lo que sin mas remedio Darien se levanta a contestar seguido de Serena. Al contestar, puede notar como cambia la expresión de Darien, viendo como el teléfono cae de sus manos pudiendo escuchar del otro lado la voz de Haruka, tomándolo rápidamente, su primo le dice que Artemis sufrió un accidente por lo que rápidamente cuelga y hace reaccionar a Darien indicándole que deben regresar._

 _En el camino Serena conducía con rumbo a la ciudad, Darien seguía en estado de shock, preguntándose si perdería a su padre._

 _-Tranquilízate Darien, tu padre se pondrá bien._


	20. Corazones rotos

_**Capitulo 19**_

 _Llegando al hospital ven a Haruka, Michiru y a Esmeralda en ese momento Serena entendió que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar ahí, después de todo era su prometida, aunque en el fondo esperaba que rompiera su compromiso._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?_

 _\- Conducía rumbo a casa y al parecer sufrió un infarto-decía Haruka abrazando a su esposa._

 _-¿Han dicho algo los médicos?- preguntaba Serena, tomada de la mano de Darien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la prometida._

* * *

 _Después de algún tiempo, los médicos indicaron que se encontraba fuera de peligro, había sufrido una fractura de pierna, ligeros hematomas y que del infarto se estaba recuperando, que podían pasar a verlo, por lo que Darien entró inmediatamente. El ver a su padre en esa cama, le hizo entender que había cosas que no se podían cambiar._

 _-¿Darien?_

 _-Papá-tomando su mano-No te esfuerces._

 _-Antes de que me vaya... por favor cumple tu contrato de matrimonio._

 _El escuchar eso, no hizo mas que tensionar a Darien, su padre le estaba pidiendo que se casara con Esmeralda, era algo que no podía creer, su padre estaba muriendo y debía hacerlo aunque eso le partiera el corazón a su amada diosa de la Luna._

 _-Tranquilo papá... lo haré-diciendo con resignación._

* * *

 _En la sala de espera, Serena estaba muy nerviosa, no por el hecho de la situación con Artemis sino porque tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que Esmeralda no dejaba de verla, cosa que la ponía muy nerviosa. Haruka habalaba con el médico y Michiru se encontraba a su lado respirando mas tranquila._

 _-No se que pasaría si papá se muriera Serena._

 _-Deja de pensar en eso, Artemis es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer así...te aseguro aue ya estará pidiendo salir de este lugar-sintiendo escalofríos._

 _-Si tienes razón... se volverá loco con la pierna fracturada, no sabe quedarse quieto._

 _-Lo tendrás jugando con Hotaru, antes de lo que te imagines-pensando en la pequeña niña de 3 años que estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre._

 _-Es cierto-limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Serena veía a Esmeralda constantemente hablando con el médico que era Rubeus algo extraño pues no sabía que le interesara tanto la salud del padre de Darien; aunque cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera un interés amoroso con él._

 _Saliendo de la habitación Darien estaba mas tranquilo, sufamilia se acerca y les dice que su padre está mejor y que espera se case lo mas pronto posible, de hecho el siguiente fin de semana; esto le cae a Serena como balde de agua fría._

 _-Veré si puedo hacer los cambios necesarios para ello, tanto del banquete, como de los invitados-diciendo con un nudo en la garganta y dirigiéndose a la salida._

 _-Será por el bien de tu padre Darien-decía Esmeralda tomándolo del brazo._

 _-Así es-mirando la puerta por donde había salido Serena._

* * *

 _Llegando a su casa, abrazó a su perro y simplemente empezó a llorar, definitivamente el destino estaba en su contra, no estaría con Darien y no soportaría verlo con alguien mas, tendría que irse de Jubban por lo menos por un tiempo. Esa misma noche le cuenta a Mina y le pide de favor que inicie los trámites para adelantar la boda._

 _-¿Ha perdido la cabeza? A quién ama es a tí-tomando una taza de té y sosteniendo la mano de su amiga-todos mis planes se fueron al hoyo... de verdad lo siento amiga._

 _-No puedo hacer esto Mina._

 _-¿Que vas a hacer si te pide lo esperes a que termine su matrimonio?_

 _-Sería muy egoísta de su parte pedírmelo... eso es algo que no puedo aceptar, debo pensar en mi futuro._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón._

* * *

 _Al día siguiente en la oficina de "Silver Millenium" había logrado que el banquete, la recepción y la mayoría de los invitados hicieran cambios en las agendas para que la boda fuera ese fin de semana, terminaba de contestar una llamada admirando el paisaje desde su ventana cuando siente que alguien la observa detenidamente dándose la vuelta para ver a Darien._

 _-¿Cómo esta tu padre?-diciendo con frialdad._

 _-Mejor-dando un largo suspiro-Serena yo..._

 _-No me digas nada, por favor-cerrando sus ojos para contener el llanto-Debes cumplir tu contrato._

 _-¡Te amo!-acercándose a ella para verla alejarse-Por favor no me hagas esto._

 _-¿Que no te haga esto? ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre?-molesta- voy a verte casar con alguien que no soy yo, llamame egoísta si quieres, pero preferiría ser yo esa mujer._

 _-Lo sé, por eso te pido me esp...-viendo como ella lo calla con la mano._

 _-No me pidas que te espere, no me lo merezco Darien, merezco a alguien que esté conmigo, no me gustaría recibir migajas._

 _-No serían migajas... lo recibirías todo._

 _-¿Siendo tu amante? No gracias... por favor Darien a partir de ahora no me busques, no me llames, ni siquiera te me acerques-llorando._

 _-No me pidas eso-besándole dulcemente las mejillas hasta acercarse a sus labios para aprisionarlos en un largo y apasionado beso._

 _-Por favor Darien, vete._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban y Serena se sentía muy mal, estaba sufriendo demasiado por él, odiaba ese maldito contrato por lo que decide irse de su casa ya que Darien no dejaba de mandarle rosas, la entrada de su casa estaba repleta al punto de que se le dificultaba entrar, en ese momento decide irse por lo que le pide de favor a Lita y a Andrew poderse quedar en su antiguo apartamento._

 _-Es increíble que a pesar de que te ama, vaya a casarse con ella ¿qué demonios le pasa a mi amigo?_

 _-Artemis-dando un suspiro-Él es una de las debilidades de Darien._

 _-Eso es cierto._

 _Un día antes de la boda, Serena decide irse de Jubban a París junto con Lita y Andrew pues iban a visitar a Unazuki, al ser los embajadores podían darse el lujo de ir en avión privado, de esa forma Darien no daría con ella tan facilmente._

* * *

 _Mientras se ponía en traje para ir a la boda en la pequeña habitación que estaba en el lugar de la recepción,no dejaba de pensar en Serena, en toda esa semana no le había contestado las llamadas, no había recibido las flores y había desaparecido, ni siquiera Mina o Rei querían decirle en donde estaba._

 _-Prometí no hacerte sufrir y fue lo primero que hice-viendo como su padre entra en una silla de ruedas, dejando la puerta entreabierta._

 _-¿Me quieres decir que estas haciendo?-decía molesto._

 _-Haciendo lo que me pides-terminando de colocarse el moño._

 _-Muchacho, eres un completo idiota... esperaba que te casaras, pero no con Esmeralda Green, sino con Serena Tsukino._

 _-¿Qué?-mirándolo duramente- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?_

 _-¡Claro! Ella simpre te amó... pero estabas tan dolido con Beryl que no te fijaste en ella... ella es la mujer para ti._

 _-¿Tienes idea de lo que estoy perdiendo al casarme con Esmeralda? Una mujer que no me ama porque ama a otro._

 _Al escuchar esto, detrás de la puerta Esmeralda sabía que estaba siendo lo correcto, tenía que terminar con esta burla de la boda, principalmente por Serena que le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio y con los preparativos de la boda, por lo que haría lo que mejor sabe hacer, decir que no._

 _-Esto nos liberará a ambos._

* * *

 _Mientras veía a Darien, con una cara de pocos amigos, se acercaba cada vez mas despacio, emepzando a maquinar su plan después de todo era la novia fugitiva de Jubban. El sacerdote empezaba con el protocolo cuando le pregunta a Esmeralda si deseaba a Darien como esposo, todos a la expectativa de su respuesta._

 _-¡No!-viendo la cara de sorpresa de los presentes, abrazando a Darien y susurrándole al oído-Lo siento... ve y búscala no tienes ningún contrato conmigo-saliendo corriendo del lugar en donde la esperaba el auto de Rubeus._


	21. Desaparecida

_**Capitulo 20**_

 _Ver a Esmeralda salir corriendo de la iglesia, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, rápidamente se dirige a la salida ante la mirada atenta de los demas; tal vez ellos creyeran que iría por su novia fugitiva pero algunos de los presentes sabían exactamente hacia donde se dirigía._

 _-¡Ve por ella hermano!-refiriendose en su interior a Serena._

 _-¡Haber si dejas de meter la pata hijo¡-escuchando la risa de los presentes._

 _Subiéndose al auto deportivo, corrió lo mas deprisa que pudo, ahora si no dejaría ir a su diosa de la Luna, las calles transitadas de Jubban le parecían eternas, de vez en cuando se pasaba los semáforos para llegar mas rápido._

* * *

 _Al llegar puede notar todos los ramos de rosas en la entrada de la casa de Serena, no había recibido ninguna, se baja del auto y toca insistentemente la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta decide entrar, sabía que Serena siempre guardaba una llave escondida en una de las macetas de la entrada, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces entra a la casa, sólo para descubrir que está sola._

 _-¡Serena, mi amor!-buscándola por todos lados-Vamos Serena... por favor._

 _Buscando algun indicio por toda la casa, descubre que no ha estado ahí en días, por lo que se pone nervioso, ya que no tenía idea en donde podría estar, en la casa de campo de los Tsukino no, de eso estaba seguro._

 _Empezó a buscar por todos lados, incluso en su habitación cuando en uno de sus cajones descubre unos exámenes médicos, que le hizo preocuparse ¿acaso estaba enferma? Sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, decide abrirlos para descubrir una anemia grave y..._

 _-¿Embarazada?- sentándose en la cama-¿por qué no me dijiste?- recordando que le iba a decid algo importante esa mañana en la que su padre había sufrido el accidente- un hijo nuestro, Serena-viendo tambien el ultrasonido que decía el periodo de embarazo- 15 semanas- contando con los dedos._

 _Haciendo cuentas, sabía en que momento concebieron a ese bebé, un bebé producto de la pasión a la luz de la luna llena._

 _-La fiesta de la embajada, donde descubrí mi pasión por ti._

 _Bajando de las escaleras ve a Mina esperándolo en la entrada de la casa, estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, algo raro en ella, pues pocas veces se enojaba._

 _-!Mas vale que le encuentres por que si no, yo misma te pongo dos metros bajo tierra!-señalandolo con el dedo-Déjate de tonterías y no la dejes ir._

 _-¿En donde está Mina? Parece que nadie vive aquí desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-No lo sé-sentándose en el sofá-Sólo me dijo que se iría pero no se a donde... a mi jamás me oculta nada._

 _-Sabe que me lo dirias._

 _-Pues claro... quiero que sea feliz-limpiándose las lágrimas._

 _-Está herida y con razón... casi le pido sea mi amante._

 _-¿Hiciste que? ¿Acaso no conoces a Serena? Eso jamás lo aceptaría._

 _-No se que pensaba en ese momento-dando un suspiro-¿Tú sabías de esto?-mostrándole las pruebas de embarazo._

 _-Lo sospechaba... pero creo que Michiru te lo dirá mejor._

 _-Gracias Mina._

* * *

 _En la oficina de las empresas Chiba, Darien caminaba de un lugar a otro, el detective que había contratado aun no le daba ningún indicio sobre el paradero de Serena, ya había pasado un mes y estaba desesperado.¿Cómo era posible que no la encontrara todavía? ¿Acaso le había pasado algo y por eso no la encontraba?_

 _-¿Donde estas?-mirando la fotografía de ella con Helios._

 _-Eso me pasa por no ser mas claro contigo-entrando su padre con bastón-Es mi culpa que ella esté desaparecida._

 _-Es de todos papá... pero mas mía, por tener una máscara tan clavada en mi corazón que no veía la verdad._

* * *

 _En París, había encontrado la paz que necesitaba, su bebé estaba creciendo muy bien estaba a punto de cumplir 5 meses de embarazo y por lo que le había dicho la Dra. Amy Mizuno era una niña._

 _Pintando un hermoso paisaje de la Torre Eiffel, desde la terraza del departamento sentía como su pequeña dama se movía dentro de ella, la primera vez que sucedió se asustó, pensando que algo malo le pasaba al bebé, pero Amy le había dicho que era algo normal._

 _-Creo mi pequeña dama... que va siendo hora de entrar a la casa porque empezará a llover-escuchando los truenos- y mami detesta los truenos._

 _Desde su pequeño apartamento, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, no tenía televisión, pocas veces leía las noticias en el periódico y ni hablar de las revistas del corazón, no quería ver a Darien y a Esmeralda en una de las páginas de esas revistas._

 _-Roger, creo que hoy cenaremos...-viendo lo que tenía en la alacena- Pollo con verduras y té de limón ¿tu que dices bebé?-sintiendo una patadita y viendo como Roger mueve la cola en señal de aprobación._

 _Al terminar de preparar la cena y limpiar la cocina para sentarse plácidamente a comer, escucha que tocan el timbre de la puerta._

 _-¿Quién será?_


	22. Tortolos al rescate

_**Capitulo 21**_

 _Llegando a Londres, Darien se bajaba del avión con la esperanza de encontrar a su diosa de la Luna, por lo que Mina le había dicho, estaría ahí muy pronto. Respirando el aire londinense, al recoger su maleta toca su bolsillo para resguardar la pequeña cajita azul._

 _-Serás mía de nuevo Serena-subiéndose a su auto._

* * *

 _-¡Mina!-abrazándola con fuerza-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-¿Qué hago aquí? Esa es la pregunta que yo debería de hacerte, estoy muy molesta contigo._

 _-¡Traes anillo de compromiso!-mirando en su dedo, un anillo de diamantes-Yaten tenía prisa._

 _-Alguien debe organizarme la boda-guiñendole un ojo- y debo ser la madrina de ese bebé._

 _-Tú también-cruzandose de brazos y dejando pasar a su amiga._

 _Después de contar como le había pedido matrimonio y lo hermoso que fue esa noche, Serena sabía que su amiga sería feliz al lado de Yaten, después de todo sus planes de juntar a esos dos había resultado, aunque no esperaba verlos casarse tan pronto, en menos de 6 meses._

 _-¿No vas a preguntar?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?-diciendo nerviosa y sirviendose una taza de té._

 _-¿Darien?_

 _-No hay nada que preguntar._

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

 _-¿A que viniste Mina?-cambiando de tema drásticamente._

 _Viendo que su amiga, no iba a dejar su brazo torcer, sabía que desconocía el hecho el que Darien no se casó con Esmeralda y que como ella lo predijo lo dejó plantado en el altar; además de que Artemis confesó que todo el plan del matrimonio era para que Darien por fin se fijara en ella, así que respiró profundo y empezó a armar su plan B al que llamó " tortolos al rescate"_

 _-Ya es hora de que vayas a Londres, ya me cansé de las video conferencias, además de que un video y ver en persona el lugar no es lo mismo._

 _-Mi departamento aun no está listo-acercandose a mirar por la ventana._

 _-Está listo desde el fin de semana, por eso vine también, queríamos darte la sorpresa-entregandole las llaves-¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _-Mi cumpleaños es en un mes Mina...pero gracias... ¿porqué dijiste queriamos?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Porque Yaten está afuera, esperándonos para irnos._

* * *

 _Abriendo las puertas de su apartamento, no cabía duda que Mina tenía estilo y que además la comocía muy bien, las paredes fueron cubiertas por un tono color vainilla, los muebles de estilo rústico y de colores marrones, las mesas de marmol y madera, con adornos en metal le daban una belleza sin igual al lugar._

 _-Te luciste Mina... esto es hermoso._

 _-Cada una de las habitaciones está adornada de forma única... como no me dijiste si era niño o niña, está adornada en tonos neutrales para que tu le des el toque mágico._

 _-¿Adornaste las cuatro habitaciones diferente?-viendo a su amiga asentir._

 _-La tuya es especial-llevandola a ella._

 _Su habitación estaba decorada con paredes blancas a excepción de una que fue pontada en un tono malva, el armario con puertas de madera y un espejo de cuerpo completo ampliaban la habitación, en una esquina se apreciaba un tocador de estilo francés al igual que la cama con un hermoso dosel talllado a mano cubierto con cortinas transparentes. La cama cubierta por un edredón floreado le daba al cuarto un toque romántico._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-No me equivoqué al escogerte como jefa para la empresa en Londres._

* * *

 _Después de unas horas de estar en Londres, recostado en el sillón de su habitación de hotel Darien esperaba ansioso un mensaje muy importante que definiría su destino, como si lo estuviera invocando empieza a sonar su celular._

 _-¿Diga?-sabiendo que era Mina._

 _-La Luna ha llegado a su destino._

 _-¿Ya llegó?-diciendo nervioso y escuchando por primera vez después de tanto tiempo su voz, preguntandole a Mina si quería mas té-¡Serena!_

 _-¡No gracias amiga!... Mas vale que no lo heches a perder Darien Chiba-diciéndole en un susurro para que ella no la escuchara._

 _-Esta vez no... se me ha escapado dos veces, una tercera no... Gracias Mina._

 _Terminando la llamada, sabía que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, no la iba a perder de nuevo, si el destino le había dado una oportunidad no la perdería por nada._

 _-Esta noche estaremos juntos... mi amor-sosteniendo la pequeña caja azul entre sus manos._

 _Llamando rápidamente a la florería favorita de Serena, pidió un enorme ramo de rosasrosas y rosadas para llevarselas esa noche._

 _-Sólo quiero que me escuches... después haré la pregunta-sonriendo para si mismo._

* * *

 _Después de que Mina se fue, sentía una extraña nostalgia el regresar a Londres, después de todo ahí le había confesado que ella era la mujer de la embajada y en donde todo empezaba a complicarse, aun así lo extrañaba, ya no podía mas tenía que verlo o por lo menos escuchar su voz, así que inmediatamente busca su celular y lo llama._

 _-Por favor contesta-escuchando el sonido de llamada ocupada._


	23. Entre celos y reencuentros

_**Capítulo 22**_

 _Caminando por las calles de Londres, necesitaba pensar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior, el ramo de rosas era hermoso, el mas bello que había visto y sabía de quien era, a pesar de no tener remitente, eso solamente significaba una cosa, Darien sabía donde estaba y todo gracias a Mina._

 _-No cambias Mina-comiéndose una manzana._

 _Serena no dejaba de disfrutar la hermosa neblina característica de la ciudad, mientras caminaba se imaginó ver a Seiya sentado en una pequeña cafetería leyendo el periódico y tomando lo que parecía ser un espresso._

 _-¡Sabia que eras tú!-provocándole un gran susto a su amigo._

 _-¡Es un milagro verte… después de que desapareciste de Nueva York!-dándole un gran abrazo- ¡Estas embarazada! ¿No es mío verdad?._

 _-Sabes que no-sonriéndole._

 _-Lo sé… aunque siento envidia por Darien, pero siéntate y acompáñame en lo que espero a mi cita._

 _-¿Tu cita? Entonces no debo de interrumpir._

 _-Claro que no interrumpes… llevamos saliendo un par de meses-sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

 _-Y por tu cara se ve que te trae loco._

 _-¿Tanto se nota?_

 _-Me alegra por ti._

 _-¿Y cómo esta Darien… ya se casaron? Digo después de que Esmeralda lo dejó plantado-viendo como Serena abría los ojos- ¿No lo sabias?_

 _Desde una esquina, podía ver a Serena abrazar efusivamente a Seiya, estaba que ardía de celos ¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazarla así? Ella no le pertenecía, era de él y solamente de él, mientras los espiaba veía como su diosa de la Luna se reía con tanta facilidad y como lo tocaba de una manera que a Darien le parecía inapropiada._

 _-Si la vuelve a tocar… lo mato- estrujando el periódico que traía en las manos._

* * *

 _Después de que Seiya le explicara, como sucedieron las cosas ya que después de todo Yaten era su hermano y sabia los pormenores de esa historia que estuvo en los periódicos por algunos días._

 _-Si hubiera apostado habría ganado._

 _-Pensé que estabas con él._

 _-Yo también… pero cambiemos de tema, dime como se llama esta joven._

 _-Su nombre es Kakyuu… es la jefa del departamento de lo familiar, también es abogada._

 _-Y de seguro es una pelirroja despampanante con una hermosa sonrisa ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Porque viene hacia aquí- dirigiendo su mirada a la joven pelirroja._

 _Después de un rato de platicar con ellos, podía notar como Kakyuu y Seiya se miraban, definitivamente había algo ahí y como no deseaba ser mal tercio se despide y continua su caminata._

* * *

 _Darien que ya había dejado de tener celos cuando vio llegar a la pelirroja y vio besar a Seiya en los labios, supo que no había nada que temer pues ese sujeto ya no intentaría algo con su Serena; continuó siguiendola como si de un acosador de tratara, viendola llegar a "Silver Millenium" la esperaría a que saliera para encontrarse con ella, por alguna extraña razón estaba nervioso y se pasaba las manos por el cabello constantemente._

 _Mina terminaba de hacer una llamadas cuando ve a su jefa, entrar al lugar con una sonrisa su plan había funcionado._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Deberías estas descansando?_

 _-Quería ver como estaba todo-viendo los alrededores del lugar-Tenías razón Mina, es mas hermoso en persona._

 _-Y eso que no has visto el jardin._

 _Dirigiendose al jardín, las enormes puertas de cristal que reflejaban la luz de un sol incipiente le daban al salon un toque romantico y agradable, recordando el porqué había escogido ese lugar. El jardín tenía grandes árboles de los cuales colgaban pequeñas linternas rústicas, había flores de distintas clases bañadas de rocío y en la esquina un pequeño kiosko de madera curada que le daba al lugar un toque antiguo._

 _-¿Un kiosko?_

 _-Bonito ¿no crees?_

 _-Lo curioso es que imagino a los novios aquí, declarando su amor-viéndolo mas de cerca-¿Sabías que no se casó Mina?_

 _-¡Vaya hasta que por fin quieres hablar de él!-colocando sus manos hacia el cielo-Claro que sabía que no se había casado... yo estuve ahí._

 _-No se que pensar... sabes ayer me mando un ramo de rosas-viendo la reacción de su amiga-¿tu le diste mi dirección?_

 _-Me declaro culpable... sólo quiero que sean felicdes y que ese bebé crezca con su padre y su hermano._

 _-¿Sabe de mi embarazo?-acariciando su vientre._

 _-No, no lo sabe-recordando que Darien le había dicho no le dijera nada-Pero supongo deberás decirselo, ya casi cumples los seis meses y dejame decirte amiga que empezará a notarse todavía mas._

 _-Si lo se-riendose-No deja de moverse... a veces creo que desea salir antes de tiempo._

 _-Ni se te ocurra decir eso._

* * *

 _Después de varias horas, té y plática, Serena decidió retirarse, Mina le había insistido en llevarla a casa, pero ella se negó, quería seguir caminando y pensar aun mas en lo que le había contado. Mientras caminaba Roger parecía inquieto y no sabía porque, no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no la estuvieran siguiendo, su corazón empezaba a latir muy rápido y un miedo surgía desde adentro, mas que nada temía por su pequeña dama._

 _-Tranquila Serena, no es nada, sólo tu imaginación-pensando en la noche del secuestro-Estas completamente segura que él no intentaría secuestrarte otra vez...porque ahora si lo matas._

 _Observando como su amada diosa de la Luna volteaba constantemente hacia atrás se podía percatar de su nerviosismo, no cabía duda que se miraba hermosa, con un hijo en su vientre, apenas empezaba a notarse esa barriguita en la cual deseaba colocar sus manos y hablarle a ese bebé; pero no quería asustarla y si le llegaba por atras podían suceder dos cosas... que ella lo golpeara o que se arrojara en sus brazos, cualquiera de las dos estaba bien, aunque la segunda era mas probable que no se diera._

 _-Me presentaré en el siguiente alto._

 _Cuando llegó a la esquina, simplemente se detuvo, respiró profundo y se quedó ahí parada esperando que algo sucediera, si Darien pensaba secuestrarla de nuevo, se las vería negras, respirando de nuevo se voltea y mira fijamente al otro extremo de la esquina._

 _-¿Cuando vas a dejar de perseguirme?_

 _-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos._

 _-Porque vengo oliendo tu loción desde hace tres cuadras-cruzándose de brazos, viendo como Roger se acerca para que lo acaricie-Traidor-viendo a su perro._

 _-Creo que me extrañó, la pregunta es...-acercándose a Serena-si la dueña también me extrañó-viéndola tragar saliva._

 _-Yo... yo_

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un ligero bloqueo de escritor, ademas de que he sstado muy ocupada escribiendo mi siguiente historia y con los examnes de la escuela... me vuelvo loca , ademas de que no podia ver sufrir mas a mi pareja favorita... bueno tal vez un poquito.

Prometo subir capitulos mas rapido... gracias y no se les olvide poner reviews. 😉


	24. Sombras y amor

_**Capitulo 23**_

 _Como si el tiempo se congelara, parecía como si ellos estuvieran solos en el mundo, no había nadie mas que el viento nocturno que se movía entre las copas de los árboles, la luna brillando en todo su esplendor y las estrellas que le hacían compañía. Serena sabía que estaba ahí por ella, de repente se sintió mal, por haber huido y no decirle sobre su bebé, un bebé que se creó con un amor desconocido y apasionado oculto entre máscaras._

 _Acercándose mas a ella, Darien, deseaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle cuanto la amaba y lo idiota que había sido, si definitivamente un idiota por dejarla ir, incluso por habersele cruzado por la cabeza convertirla en su amante cuando ella merecía mucho mas que eso. Le acaricia su bello rostro de porcelana, observando como cierra los ojos al sentirla, la toma por la cintura, notando que ella se tensa ante ello, tal vez por miedo a que descubriera su embarazo._

 _-No tienes que decir nada-susurrando a su oído-Ya lo sé... y no tienes idea de como me hace feliz._

 _-¿Mina?-viendo como Darien le da una negativa-¿Entonces?_

 _-Te lo diré todo cuando estemos solos-viendo como su hermosa rubia se ruborizaba, algo que extrañaba mucho ver._

 _Mientras caminaban con rumbo a su departamento tomados de la mano, tanto Serena como Darien no dejaban de verse constantemente a los ojos como si alguno de ellos fuera a desaparecer, si darse cuenta que alguien del pasado los vigilaba y que lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _-!No pueden estar juntos!-golpeando la pared con su puño, sin importarle el dolor._

* * *

 _En el departamento, Darien podía notar el toque de Mina en la decoración, pero también el estilo de Serena impregnado en los detalles, los electrodomésticos de la cocina eran de diversos colores y de los mas modernos y todo el lugar estaba lleno del delicioso aroma de las flores frescas y del perfume de Serena que no hacía mas que alterar sus sentidos, tenía que besarla lo antes posible porque si no simplemente moriría._

 _-¿Me escuchaste Darien?_

 _-¿Que decías?-ruborizandose de vergüenza-Lo siento._

 _-¿Deseas café o té?_

 _-Deseo besarte-viendo como casi se le cae la taza y evitando se le rompa, quedando atrás de ella, oliendo su cabello-Sigues usando el mismo shampoo-bajando sus manos a sus brazos, acariciando su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja, algo que a Serena la volvía loca._

 _-Deberías... de dejar de... hacer eso-diciendo con la respiración entrecortada._

 _-¿Por qué?-dándole la vuelta y viendo en su mirada el deseo, la toma entre sus brazos y la sube a la encimera quedando casi a la misma altura de él-¿Tienes idea cuanto te deseo? El estar lejos de ti... me vuelve incontrolable-escuchando su risa._

 _-Pues tendrás que hacerlo... porque estoy mareada-cerrando los ojos._

 _-Porqué no lo dijiste- tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a la sala, colocándola en sus piernas-¿Deseas algo?_

 _-Si, que dejes de moverte._

 _Tiempo después, Serena empezaba a tener color en sus mejillas y se sentía menos mareada, aunque aun todo le daba vueltas, Darien simplemente le acariciaba la espalda cual delicada flor, sólo quería verla mejor, tal vez pensaba que así se le pasaría y le volvería a sonreír._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?-viendo que no contestaba, la toma del rostro observando que su amada diosa de la Luna se había perdido en los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que la besa dulcemente, saboreando esa delicadeza que tanto le fascinaba._

 _Levantandose del sofá con ella en brazos, se dirige a la recamara principal, colocándola suavemente en la cama y quitándole los zapatos, la cubre con una manta y se recuesta a su lado, abrazandola por la espalda, tocando por primera vez su vientre sintiendo como el bebé le respondía con una patada._

 _-Ya estoy aquí-susurrando quedándose dormido._

* * *

 _En un cuarto de hotel barato, no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, ardía en furia, esa pareja le daba asco y principalmente rechazo porque no deseaba que ellos,fueran felices si este no podía; mirandose al espejo, intentaba recordar como era anteriormente para verse como un ser deforme a pesar de las cirugías, nunca regresaría a ser lo que era de antes._

 _-Por culpa de ustedes soy así-golpeando el espejo hasta volverlo trizas-Mi venganza comenzará mas pronto de lo que pensé, no he esperado todos estos años para nada-besando una fotografia-Esto es por ti._

* * *

 _Al despertar Serena estaba confundida, recordó haber visto a Darien, pero no estaba ahí, tal vez simplemente lo había soñado ¿tanto lo extrañaba que hasta empezaba a imaginarselo? Sin embargo, olía su aroma, al levantarse se dirigió a la cocina donde vio en el desayunador dos tazas y en el sofá una chamarra que no era la suya, sabiendo ahora que no lo había soñado, Darien estaba con ella ¿pero, donde estaba? Va hacia la terraza en donde ve una mesa llena de deliciosa comida y Darien recargado parecía de esos modelos se revista que hacían que las mujeres se derritieran con una mirada; viéndola de arriba a abajo que parecía desnudarla._

 _-Pensé que lo había soñado-comiéndose una fresa del platón._

 _-Si es así-acercándose de ella y tomando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos-Entonces yo también estoy soñando-por lo que la atrae mas a él y la besa, saboreando la fresa de sus labios y boca-Deliciosa._

 _\- Te extrañé tanto-abrazandolo con fuerza, sintiendo como su bebé le daba una patadita-Las dos lo hicimos._

 _-¿Las dos?-viendo su vientre-¿Es una niña?-tomandola entre su brazos para darle vueltas de felicidad-¡Siempre he querido una niña!-besándola con pasión y escuchando como su barriga hace unos ruidos extraños-Creo que alguien tiene hambre-viéndola ruborizarse._

 _-Lo siento-haciendo que Darien le acomodara la silla para sentarse._

 _-Ya tendremos mucho tiempo-susurrándole al oído._

* * *

 _Terminando de desayunar, Darien le dijo que él lavaría los platos, por lo que ella se fue a dar un baño, tomó su ropa y abrió la llave del agua, para meterse a la bañera y relajarse, pero escucha que Darien toca a la puerta, por lo que se envuelve en una toalla y le abre._

 _-¿Pasa algo?_

 _-!Te ves hermosa!-envuelta en la toalla, parecía una diosa griega esperando seducir a un simple mortal._

 _-¿Quieres... bañarte...conmigo?-diciendo con nerviosismo y bajando la mirada._

 _-Nada me gustaría mas-acercándose a ella para besarla apasionadamente._

 _Al desnudarse frente a ella, no hacia mas que excitarla seguía teniendo ese cuerpo perfecto, respira profundo y se quita la toalla que cubría su cuerpo para que él la viera, ruborizandose de inmediato. Serena era una mujer hermosa, su cuerpo esbelto y de porcelana era exquisito y esa pequeña barriguita que le decía estaba su hija no hacian mas que amarla mas, la toma entre sus brazos y la mete a la bañera con cuidado seguida de él, colocandose frente a ella empezando a acariciarla con la esponja, bajando por sus senos deseosos de él, por su pequeña cintura y su vientre, subir de nuevo y acariciar su espalda; ell por su parte comienza a hacer lo mismo viendo como el miembro de Darien se excita, le acaricia los brazos, pasa por su pecho y se acerca a él para besarlo; entre ellos esas caricias en el agua no hacian mas que intensificar esa pasión dormida de ellos._

 _-Darien por favor...te necesito._

 _-No mas que yo-besando su cuello, bajando a sus senos, subiendo para besar sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo penetrandola, viendo como su amada se arque de placer-Eres mia, mi amada diosa de la Luna._

 _-¡Te amo!-moviendose a un ritmo acompasado que provocaba en Darien una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo._

 _-No volveré de dejarte ir-besándola._


	25. La venganza, parte 1

_**Capítulo 24**_

 _Despertando de ese hermoso sueño, tenía al hombre de su vida dormido a su lado, después de tantos años de amarlo y de negarse a amarlo, el destino les estaba dando la oportunidad de ser felices, pues el dolor que habían enfrentado juntos los hizo unir sus almas._

 _Levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata, sale a tomar aire a la terraza, respirando el aroma de la brisa de matinal de Londres, estaban ahí desde hace un mes y nunca había sido más feliz, especialmente con Helios que se quedaba los fines de semana por el campamento de verano y que además estaba feliz porque tendría una hermana y ella sería su mamá; pero aun así algo inquietaba a Serena y era esa nota que había recibido días antes._

 _\- ¿Por qué ahora?-viendo la nota que decía "¿Mereces ser feliz después del dolor que me has ocasionado?"-¿De qué dolor me hablas? ¿Quién eres?- acariciando su vientre que no dejaba de moverse._

 _-¿Qué haces despierta?-abrazándola por atrás, cubriendo su vientre y besando su oreja._

 _-No podía dormir- mintiendo- No ha dejado de moverse en toda la noche._

 _-¿Ella o tú?- girándola para tomar su barbilla- ¿Algo te preocupa?_

 _-¡Todo!-suspirando- La inauguración, la bebé… tú- tapando su boca._

 _-¿Yo?- diciendo maliciosamente- ¿Te preocupo?_

 _-¿Tienes idea de lo que haría si algo te pasara? Soy feliz y tengo miedo que esta felicidad no me pertenezca- pensando en la nota._

 _-Te pertenece-besándola castamente- Te pertenezco, ahora deja de preocuparte por todo._

 _Mientras desayunaban, Serena se sentía extraña, era cierto que ella se había movido mucho, pero la bebé también parecía inquieta y eso le preocupaba, aún faltaban varios meses para que su pequeña dama naciera. Darien notaba la incomodidad de Serena, al parecer la bebé le estaba ocasionando problemas pues ni siquiera podía comer y aunque no conocía mucho los detalles de los embarazos sabía que eso era peligroso._

 _-¿Te sientes bien?-viendo la cara de náuseas de Serena y acercándose a ella._

 _-No lo sé- tocando su vientre- Creo que deberé de comer menos azúcar- sonriéndole- Terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a las respectivas empresas._

 _-¡Si jefa!- haciendo un saludo militar._

* * *

 _Analizando los últimos detalles de la inauguración que sería en un mes, pues lo había pospuesto por el embarazo, no dejaba de tener la mirada perdida ante la nota que recibió esa mañana en el buzón._

 _-¿Estas bien?- moviendo su mano delante de ella- ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Serena._

 _-¿Qué?- saliendo de sus pensamientos- Lo siento Mina-ruborizándose._

 _-Pensando en Darien- diciendo pícaramente._

 _-No precisamente-suspirando- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-viendo a Mina asentir._

 _En la oficina de Mina, ella estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a su amiga así de nerviosa y sabía que no era por Darien, la inauguración o la bebé, era algo más; sentándose en el sillón le toma la mano a su amiga y con la mirada le preguntaba que sucede._

 _-¿Crees que los fantasmas existen?_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-riéndose- ¿Has visto uno?_

 _-No lo sé… pero creo que me escribe-viendo la incertidumbre en la cara de Mina, sacando las notas de su bolsa._

 _Mina las lee detalladamente y no se explica cómo, pero esa era la letra de Diamante, el antiguo prometido de Serena ¿estaba vivo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿La estaba acosando?_

 _-Darien sabe de esto-viendo la última nota "No lo mereces, no es tuyo"_

 _-No, no quiero preocuparlo._

 _-¡No quieres preocuparlo!- levantándose abruptamente- ¡Esto es de preocuparse, te están amenazando!_

 _-¿Y si es una broma?- levantándose para mirar por la ventana._

 _-Pues esta clase de bromas no me gustan amiga- dejando las notas en el escritorio._

 _-¿Crees que a mi si? Eso no es todo… hay una nota más._

 _-¿Qué dice?_

 _-Si no me alejo de Darien… le hará daño._

 _-No pensarás dejarlo de nuevo ¿verdad?_

 _-¡No!... lo que sea que me esté amenazando, lo enfrentaré._

 _-Le diré a Yaten que hable con su hermano Taiki… es detective, creo que fue agente de Scotland Yard o algo así._

 _-Gracias… yo…-suspirando- Le diré a Darien esta noche._

 _-Será lo mejor._

* * *

 _Sabía que entregarle esas notas no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa y eso a él le encantaba, sus ojos celestes provistos de miedo cada vez que abría el buzón le ocasionaban una risa maliciosa que le encantaba ver una y otra vez, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella._

 _-Sigues siendo igual de hermosa… pero no tan hermosa como ella-besando la fotografía- y pensar que llegaste a caerme bien._

 _Sentado en el sillón del pequeño escritorio de esa viejo cuarto, estaban hojas y plumas al por mayor, decorando las paredes había fotografías de Serena, Darien y de sus familiares, pero a quien tenía en la mira era a la odiosa pareja de enamoradas, como él les decía._

 _-Ustedes pagarán por sus muertes… yo no debí quedarme solo… sin ellos-tomando un maniquí de rojos cabellos para bailar con él alrededor de la habitación._

* * *

 _En el departamento, Serena le contaba a Darien y le enseñaba las notas una por una, incluso en la cual amenazaba si vida; él no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a amenazar a la madre de su hija, al amor de su vida, eso le daba coraje al punto de arrugar las notas. Serena sabía que estaba furioso y que decirle tal vez no haya sido la mejor de las ideas, pero solamente pensaba en la seguridad de su familia._

 _-Lo siento- bajando su rostro- Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero pensaba que era una broma de mal gusto._

 _-¿Por eso has estado preocupada?-viéndola afirmar- No voy a permitir que nada te pase, ni a la bebé y mucho menos a Helios… si quien nos amenaza es Diamante, se las verá conmigo-abrazando a Serena._

 _-No quiero estar aquí._

 _-Si huimos… sabrá que le tenemos miedo y eso es lo que no quiero… quiero que vea que no nos va a asustar con eso… si es necesario pedir la ayuda de Taiki, entonces adelante-viendo como su amada diosa de la Luna palidecía- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¡Algo no está bien!-mirando su vientre, cuando siente como si miles de navajas se le clavaran- ¡Darien!-viendo la sangre recorrerle entre las piernas._

* * *

 _Camino al hospital, Darien tomaba la mano de Serena que estaba inconsciente, estaba perdiendo sangre y la bebé perdía el ritmo cardiaco, el camino en la ambulancia parecía eterno a pesar de estar a escasos minutos._

 _-¡Por favor haga algo!-viendo como el pulso de Serena disminuía- ¡Mi amor!_

 _Viendo como bajaban a la rubia de la ambulancia, conocía muy bien la rutina de Serena y por ello sabía que iba por su té todas las tardes a la pequeña cafetería, dándole la oportunidad perfecta ese día de colocarle un medicamento a su bebida para que perdiera al bebé, sonriendo maliciosamente desde la acera de enfrente, también veía como el pelinegro le gritaba a Serena de que no lo dejara._

 _\- Al parecer la parte uno de mi venganza está dando frutos- cubriéndose con una gabardina- Y apenas es el comienzo._


	26. Bienvenida esperanza

_**Capitulo 25**_

 _Sentado en la sala de espera, se comía las uñas, se jalaba el cabello y cuando podía caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando noticias de su amada diosa de la Luna._

 _-¿Cómo sigue?-preguntando una consternada Mina._

 _-Aun no dicen nada... ya le avisé a Haruka, vienen lo mas pronto posible junto con mi padre._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba Seiya, tomado de la mano de Kakyuu._

 _-No lo sé, estabamos discutiendo con respecto a las notas amenazantes cuando de pronto palideció y comenzó a sangrar-diciendo con los ojos llorosos-No quiero perderlas._

 _-Tranquilo amigo-decía Yaten, apoyando su mano en su hombro-Taiki se hará cargo de todo._

 _-Hablando del rey de Roma-decía Seiya, viendo al castaño entrar con el teléfono en mano._

 _-Darien, el es nuestro hermano Taiki._

 _-Mucho gusto, por lo que me comentó Mina, han recibido cartas amenazantes... cree que esto esté relacionado._

 _-No lo puedo asegurar, pero si-viendo como un médico preguntaba por los familiares de Serena Tsukino.-Somos nosotros ¿cómo está dr..?_

 _-Llámeme Dr. Neflyte... lamento decirle que tuvimos que hacer una cesárea de emergencia, a pesar de sólo tener 25 semanas de gestación._

 _-¿La bebé está bien?-preguntaba Mina._

 _-Es pequeña, apenas alcanza los dos kilos, pero es muy fuerte, se ha quitado la sonda 2 veces y llora bastante-viendo como a Darien se le ilumina el rostro- si continua así de estable, será sacada de cuidados neonatales intensivos._

 _-¿Y Serena?_

 _-Tuvimos que meterla en coma inducido-escuchando la sorpresa de todos-Perdió mucha sangre, al parecer el tóxico que le dieron ocasionó un envenenamiento a su sistema y tuvimos que hacer una especie de limpieza._

 _-¿Pero se pondrá bien?._

 _-Cuando logre reponerse, la sacaremos del coma inducido...podrán verla dentro de unos minutos cuando la pasen a la habitación._

 _-Gracias Dr. Neflyte._

 _-Averiguaremos que fue lo que le sucedió... si fue ese sujeto Diamante caerá sobre él todas las de la ley-decía Taiki, despidiendose de todos y saliendo del hospital con sus hermanos._

* * *

 _Los días pasaban y Darien no se despegaba ni un momento de su diosa de la Luna, solo cuando iba a ver a Rini, su pequeña dama que seguía en cuidados intensivos, pero que ya podía sostener en sus brazos._

 _-Mira Michiru... es tan frágil-sentado en una mecedora con su bebé recargada sobre su pecho._

 _-Es preciosa como su madre-acariciando sus cabellos rosados._

 _-Deberías ir a descansar... pasas horas aquí...Haruka y yo nos haremos cargo, por favor ve a descansar-mirandolo suplicante._

 _-¿Me avisarás ante cualquier cambio?_

 _-Por supuesto... ¿crees que no quiero ver a mi cuñada favorita salir de esto?_

 _En la habitación, le acaricia el rostro a Serena y la besa en la mejilla y su frente, diciendolo en un susurro que la ama y que debe despertar para conocer a su pequeña dama._

* * *

 _Semanas después, el Dr. Neflyte, veía grandes cambios en los signos vitales de Serena, estaba recuperándose magnificamente, por lo que empezaría la primera fase para que despertara del coma inducido._

 _-Molly... por favor trae la primera fase-viendo a la enfermera pelirroja._

 _-Enseguida doctor._

* * *

 _En ese desvencijado cuarto de hotel, seguía brincando de felicidad, la pequeña luchaba por su vida y la madre estaba en coma, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que pensaba._

 _-Ya vez Diamante... todo sale de acuerdo a nuestros planes-diciéndole al maniquí de cabellos plateados recostado en la cama, junto con el maniquí pelirrojo- Es perfecto-riéndose como un lunático._

* * *

 _Después de tres semanas, Serena por fin abría los ojos ante la atenta mirada del doctor, diciéndole que no se asustara y que estaba a salvo al igual que su hija, sintiéndose agotada como si hubiera recorrido un maratón, sus brazos estaban pesados, sus piernas también, respirando profundamente, mira a todos lados buscando lo que mas deseaba._

 _-Ahí está su hija-señalando a la puerta, viendo a Darien con una pequeña bolita en sus brazos._

 _-Mi...niña-estirando su brazo para tocar su pequeño pie._

 _Días después Serena salía del hospital con su pequeña dama en brazos, feliz de que a pesar de la casi tragedia ella estuviera viva y su hija también, aunque no tuvieron un cumpleaños muy feliz._

 _-Celebraremos tu cumpleaños cuando estes mas recuperada-besandola dulcemente._

 _-Ya verá que ella estará muy bien con mis cuidados-decía Molly, que iba a ser la responsable de cuidarlas mientras Serena estuviera convaleciente._

 _-Gracias Molly._

* * *

 _En casa, todos habían armado una gran bienvenida, con los postres favoritos de Serena y de Darien, comida de todo tipo, adornos rosados y dorados._

 _-¡Ya llegadon!-gritaba Helios._

 _-Todos a sus puestos-apagando las luces._

 _Al cruzar la puerta del departamento, todos se sorprendieron al verlos ahí, felices de que sus amigos hayan pensado en ellos, por lo que pasaron un rato agradable, hasta que llegó el anochecer y se retiraron para dejarlos descansar, instalaron a Molly en el cuarto de huéspedes, después Darien acostó a Helios que se había quedado dormido en el sofá, cuando lo arropó bien se fue a la habitación que compartía con Serena, que estaba acostando a la pequeña dama en su cunita, Darien la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta a su lado en la cama, en donde ella cae dormida._

* * *

 _Al mediodía,los hermanos Kou junto con Mina y Kakyuu, los visitan para darles los detalles de lo que Taiki había descubierto, Serena estaba nerviosa ¿se confirmarían sus sospechas acerca de Diamante?_

 _-¿Qué descubriste Taiki?-tomada de la mano de Darien._

 _-Por lo que he investigado, si es alguien de la familia de Diamante... pero no es él._

 _-¿Está muerto?-viendo como el castaño afirma con la cabeza._

 _-¿Quién demonios quiere hacerle daño a Serena y a mis hijos?_

 _-Veanlo ustedes mismos-dándoles una carpeta con fotografías y un historial._

 _-¿Zafiro?-abriendo sus ojos celestes sorprendida._


	27. La venganza, parte 2

_**Capitulo 26**_

 _-Ha pasado un mes... y ella está viva-arrojando papeles al suelo-¡La odio hermano, la odio! Ella debió morir y no tú... mi amada Beryl... mi hermano no supo apreciarte, pero yo sí... por eso me vengaré de ella... por ti-besando al maniquí-La segunda etapa de mi venganza dará inicio en su cumpleaños, quitándole lo que ha tenido por años-riendo maliciosamente._

* * *

 _Desde que Zafiro intentó hacerle daño a Serena y a su hija estaba preocupado, dentro de unas semanas sería su cumpleaños y la inauguración de "Silver Millenium Londres", no dejaba de pensar en las miles de formas en las que ese lunático podía hacerles daño. Sentado en su oficina que miraba hacia el palacio de Buckingham, tenía frente él a Tai_ _ki diciéndole sobre las medidas de seguridad que tomaría su equipo pada tener seguros a todos._

 _-No quiero ninguna sorpresa por parte de Zafiro._

 _-Te aseguro que no será así... no vamos a descartar nada, ni a nadie... el que no esté invitado no entrará al lugar._

 _-Quiero segura a mi familia Taiki-dando un suspiro y recargándose en su silla de piel._

 _-Debemos de pensar en que todo saldrá bien... pero si no logra ser así-viendo como Darien aprieta la mandíbula-Serena sabrá defenderse, después de todo la he entrenado para toda posibilidad._

 _-No voy a poner a Serena como carnada... se que ella es fuerte-suspirando- pero ahora con Rini... Zafiro sabe que ella y Helios son su debilidad._

 _-Por eso será una carnada perfecta... en caso de que Zafiro Black intente algo._

 _-De todas las máscaras que veo... la de él es la que mas me preocupa._

 _-No dejes que el miedo te gane Darien... eso será peor._

* * *

 _Ultimando los detalles finales para la inaguración, Serena y Mina iban de un lado a otro haciendo llamadas, arreglando mesas, recibiendo flores, platos, vasos y demás,no dejaban de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, incluso sus guardaespaldas ayudaban con lo que fuera necesario._

 _Los jardínes de la casona estaban repletos de rosas de distintos colores y hermosos jasmines colgantes que le daban un olor particular y exquisito, habían colocado bancas de hierro forjado y una hermosa fuente en la entrada llena de piedras de colores y peces de agua dulce que nadaban como al ritmo de una canción de cuna._

 _Zafiro, disfrazado como un repartidor de flores era irreconocible con su peluca rubia y ojos negros, siempre pedía ser el repartidor para esa dirección, su jefe decía que tal vez ahí tenía al amor de vida y por eso pedía ir siempre, él sólo decía había un deliciosos café por ahí cerca; viendo detenidamente todo el lugar, lo analizaba con detalle, después de todo antes del accidente era uno de los arquitectos mas importantes de Nueva York y viejas casonas eran su especialidad y ese modelo en particular era su preferido._

 _-Esto no podría ser mas sencillo-mirando a los alrededores-Pronto serás mía y te haré sufrir como lo hiciste con ella._

* * *

 _Mirando a través de la ventana de la que sería la oficina de su mejor amiga, tomando una taza de té ahora hecha por si misma, no estaba tranquila con lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su hija estuvo a punto de morir y ella también y estaba segura que Zafiro no iba a detenerse, sabía que algo planearía para el día de la inauguración y estaría preparada para ello._

 _-¿En qué piensas Serena?_

 _-No se cuento mas voy a soportar esto Mina-sentándose en la silla-Los guardaespaldas, Zafiro...todo esto me va a volver loca._

 _-Tranquilízate...esta pesadilla terminará pronto._

 _-Ni siquiera se en que momento empezó... y no dejo de pensar en Rini y Helios... si tengo que sacrificarme por ellos, te aseguro que lo haré._

 _-Si lo haces... te mato Serena Tsukino-decía una molesta Mina causando que su amiga se riera._

* * *

 _-Mi pequeña dama-acariciando su rostro-No dejaré que ese loco te haga daño._

 _-Ninguno lo permitiremos-recargado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos-Sería capaz de matarlo si algo intenta contra ustedes._

 _-No quiero pensar en eso-acercándose a él para abrazarlo-Quiero tenerte a mi lado Darien, viéndolo a los ojos azul que tanto le gustaban._

 _-Me vas a tener por toda la eternidad-tomándola de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente-¿Me aguantarás toda la eternidad... mi diosa de la Luna?_

 _-Si no tengo mas remedio-provocando que Darien le empezara a hacer cosquillas-¡No Darien!-escuchando su risa, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación y amarse con pasión._

* * *

 _El día del cumpleaños de Darien, Serena se había levantado temprano para hacerle su desayuno favorito en el cual Helios estuvo deseoso de ayudar, no dejaba de batir la mezlca de los pancakes al punto de dejar la mitad de la mezcla en la barra y el suelo._

 _-Si sigues batiendo así, nos quedaremos sin pancakes Helios-acariciándole sus blancos cabellos._

 _-Dejo de batir entonces ¿te ayudo con la fruta?-viendo a Serena afirmar._

 _Darien que seguía dormido, al darse la vuelta en la cama y buscar a su amada se preocupó alno encontrarla, rapidamente se levanta y cuando abre la puerta descubre a todos sentados a la mesa gritando feliz cumpleaños; estaba sorprendido de que le hubieran organizado un desayuno sorpresa._

 _-¿Para mi?_

 _-¿Acaso alguien más cumple años?_

 _Después del desayuno, todos se fueron a arreglar pues en unas horas sería la inauguración de la sucursal y estaban nerviosos; Serena vistió a la pequeña Rini con un hermoso vestido de lino color azul marino que llevaba incrustadas pequeñas perlas, unos zapatitos del mismo col9r y una diadema en blanco, Helios llevaba unos pantalones cortos en caqui y una camisa a cuadros en azul y unas sandalias en color cafe. Darien se veía muy guapo con unos pantalones del mismo todo que Helios, lleva a una camisa polo en azul marino y unos zapatos en color tabaco; Serena llevaba un vestido vaporoso de coctel de flores azules y beige con unas alpargatas del mismo tono, se recogió el cabello en un trenzado y con maquillaje natural._

 _-Te vez muy bonita Mamá Serena._

 _-Y usted se ve muy guapo, caballero._

* * *

 _Frente a la entrada de la casona, estaban todos los amigos y familiares cercanos, esperando que Serena y Mina cortaran el listón para dar la bienvenida a la llegada de las mejores organizadoras de eventos._

 _-Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí, este es un gran día para mi y mi familia, deseo que todos disfruten de nuestra magia-guiñando un ojo y contando hasta tres para cortar el listón, cuando esto sucedió se escucha un gran aplauso y las puertas se abrieron-Pasen por favor._

 _Las horas pasaban y todo parecía ser perfecto, las bebidas y la comida eran deliciosas, todos parecían divertirse, Serena empezaba a calmarse, tal vez después de todo Zafiro no se atrevería a actuar , en eso escucha que Darien pide la atención de todos los presentes._

 _-Gracias a todos por estar aquí, celebrando conmigo y junto a la que considero el amor de mi vida-causando que Serena se ruborizara; los periódicos habían dado una noticia en la cual decían por fin el joven millonario se decidió po la mejor amiga, algo que les causó mucha gracia-Por eso creo que es momento de que ella se quede conmigo, para siempre._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-poniéndola nerviosa._

 _-Quiero que seas mi esposa Serena Tsukino-poniéndose de rodillas-¿Me soportarás por toda la eternidad?_

 _-Si no tengo mas remedio-colocándose de rodillas para besarlo, escuchando los aplausos de todos._

 _Viendo desde una esquina del lugar, Zafiro esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar, no dejaría que él fuera feliz con ella, comsideraba que ellos no se lo merecían._

 _-Falta muy poco-sacando la fotografía de su chaleco para besarla._

* * *

 _Un rato después, Serena decide ir a la oficina para ir por el regalo de Darien, mientras lo toma escucha que abren la puerta dándose la vuelta para ver al hombre de sus pesadillas parado frente a ella._

 _-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-tragando saliva con dificultad._

 _-Ni tú, ni Darien merecen ser felices... ella no lo fue por tu culpa._

 _-¿Mi culpa?-arrojándole un jarrón con flores-Mas vale que te vayas sino voy a gritar._

 _-Nadie te escuchará-acercándose a ella, viéndola correr hacia la puerta, para tomarla por el cabello._

 _-¡Suéltame!-sintiendo como Zafiro le inyecta algo, dejándola mareada hasta dejarla inconsciente en sus brazos._

 _-Ahora estas en mis manos._

 _El sacarla del lugar no sería problema, pues semanas antes descubrió la puerta que conducía hacia el estacionamiento, la sube al maletero del auto y se aleja del lugar a un rumbo desconocido._

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, pero los examenes estaban pesados y solo pensaba en ellos... la mayoria de las veces pensaba a Serena contestando el examen por mi... jijiiji prometo no tardar tanto 😄


	28. Plan B

_**Capitulo 27**_

 _-Mina ¿Dónde está Serena?_

 _-Me dijo que iría por tu regalo de cumpleaños... seguro se quedó en la oficina... vamos._

 _Mientras iban caminando, Darien sentía una opresión en el pecho que solo había sentido cuando Serena casi se moría por culpa de Zafiro, no quería pensar en eso en uno de los días mas felices de su vida. Entrando a la oficina principal, Mina grita asustada de lo que vio._

 _-¡Darien!-tapándose la boca-La tiene... tiene a mi amiga-viendo toda la oficina revuelta, cristales rotos, flores desechas, sillas volteadas y en el centro del escritorio una nota dirigida a él que decía"Me llevaré todo lo que amas Chiba"_

 _-¡Maldito Zafiro!-corriendo hacia donde estaba Taiki y su grupo de seguridad._

 _-¡Darien calmate!-le gritaba Mina, viendo que los demás lo miraban extrañado por su reacción._

 _Taiki que había visto como Darien venía furioso hacia su dirección, sabía que su plan se llevó a cabo como él lo tenía planeado, así que solamente esperó a que Darien le diera un golpe directo a la cara._

 _-¡Eres un imbécil Taiki Kou... se la ha llevado!-tomándolo de la camisa-Esta es la clase de seguridad que me brindas._

 _-Seguridad... inicien el plan B-viendo como todos los invitados eran llevados al enorme salón para ser interrogados._

 _-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-decía un consternado Haruka._

 _-Si Darien me suelta... puedo decirles de que se trata._

* * *

 _En la sala de juntas, Darien, Haruka, Michiru, Mina, Yaten, Artemis, Seiya y Kakyuu esperaban atentos a los que Taiki tenía que decirles, este respirando tranquilamente, entra a la oficina junto con Molly, todos estaban extrañados sobre que hacia ahí la dulce enfermera._

 _-Todos se preguntarán que hace ella aquí-dirigiéndose a la pelirroja-Ella además de ser enfermera, es una agente en cubierto con años de experiencia._

 _-Era la única forma de proteger a su familia desde adentro... cuando vi a Taiki ese día en el hospital entendí que esto no era un simple caso de envenenamiento, por lo que decidí apoyar en lo que fuera necesario._

 _-¿Por qué dijiste plan B?-decía un iracundo Darien-¿Cuál fue el plan A?_

 _-Tu prometida era el plan A-viendo la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes._

 _-¡Por eso me dijo eso!-viendo la cara de dudas de todos-Ella me dijo que si Zafiro intentaba algo contra su familia, ella se sacrificaría para que estuvieran a salvo._

 _-¡Tú le diste la idea!-colocando un puño sobre la cara de Taiki._

 _-No... ella fue la de la idea... siguió recibiendo notas de amenaza y pensó que la mejor forma de detener a ese sujeto era ella siendo la carnada perfecta._

 _-¡Ella no haría eso... no pondría su vida en riesgo!._

 _-Si... si lo haría-suspirando-mi prima es así... como si no la conocieras Darien ¿acaso no sacrificó su amor por la salud de tu padre?-viendo a Artemis._

 _-Es una loca-sentándose en una silla cubriéndose la cara-¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?_

* * *

 _En una cabaña cerca de la playa, Serena despertaba encontrándose atada a una silla y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, de haber sabido que así sería su secuestro no se hubiera resistido tanto. Viendo a su alrededor, la cabaña tenía un olor a podredumbre, había moho por todas partes y cuerdas ya podridas por la brisa del mar, todo parecía salir de una película de terror._

 _-Veo que ya despertaste... princesa de la Luna._

 _-¿Por qué me dices así?-intentando liberarse._

 _-Porque pareces una de esas pinturas antiguas de los dioses griegos... particularmente a la de la Luna-acariciando su mejilla-Ahora entiendo porqué Diamante quiso casarse contigo._

 _-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-diciendo asustada-¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?-moviéndose frenétixamente de la silla._

 _-¿Acaso no lo sabes? No tiene idea mi querida Beryl-viendo como Serena abría los ojos al observar al maniquí-Tú ocasionaste su muerte._

 _-¡Yo no ocasioné su muerte!-diciendo furiosa-De donde sacaste semejante locura ¿ella te lo dijo?-moviendo sus brazos para liberarse de las sogas._

 _-Me lo dijo antes de morir en mis brazos... cuando la saqué del auto en llamas, sus últimas palabras fueron hacia ti, de como te odiaba por haberle quitado el amor de Darien y que por eso se refugió en los brazos de Diamante... mi hermano-apretando los puños-Tú causaste su dolor y sufrimie_ _nto._

 _-Resultó ser una buena actriz después de todo-riéndose-¿Acaso no sabes que ella y Diamante se conocían desde antes que tu hermano y yo nos comprometiéramos?_

 _-¡Eso es mentira!-colocando un cuchillo sobre la garganta de Serena._

* * *

 _-¿Cómo vas a localizar a Serena, Taiki?_

 _-Afortunadamente Serena trae puesto un brazalete que lleva un localizador, por lo que siempre he sabido en donde está._

 _-Entonces ve por ella-diciendo mas calmado-¿Qué esperas?_

 _-¿No crees que sospecharía?-decía Michiru-Sería encontrarla muy rápido y podría hacerle daño ¿no es así?_

 _-Armaremos todo un teatro para que él se sienta seguro y así poder ejecutar el plan C._

 _-¿Tienes planes de todo el alfabeto?-decía sarcástica Mina._

 _-No son necesarias todas las letras... yo sólo llego al plan C... rescate y captura._

 _-¿Y cuando planeas salvar a mi prometida?_

 _-Mañana en la noche._

 _-¡Mi prima no pasará la noche con ese sujeto Kou!_

 _-Tendrá que hacerlo si desean que Zafiro Black deje de intervenir en su vida._

* * *

 _Después de que Serena calmó a Zafiro, este salió de la cabaña para tomar aire, se podía escuchar que hablaba con alguien, no quería imaginarse a otro maniquí, pero efectivamente lo era y eso confirmaba todavía mas que era un completo lunático._

 _-Mira Diamante-mirando al maniquí-Tu antigua prometida... sigue igual de bella verdad._

 _-No cabe duda... has perdido toda la razón-intentando zafarse de las ataduras._

* * *

 _-¿Es necesaro hacer todo esto?_

 _-Él ve la televisión... esperará escuchar la noticia del secuestro de Serena Tsukino y como su prometido pide rescate y su liberación._

 _-Si no hay otra opción-acomodándose la corbata._

* * *

 _Mientras estaba el noticiero, Serena podía ver a un consternado Darien con la presentadora de la noticia que indicaba lo que había sucedido con la joven empresaria, Darien suplicaba ante la cámara su liberación y que además estaba dispuesto a pagar una suma considerable._

 _-Lo ves... eres uno de sus tesoros y cuando me apodere de sus hijos lo tendré comiendo de mi mano... porque nadie rechaza a mi Beryl._

 _-No vas a ganar... te lo juro y cuando él venga por ti, te arrepentirás siquiera de haber intentado hacer algo contra nosotros._

 _-Ya lo veremos-besándola duramente-Diamante tenía razón, tus besos saben a fresa, viendo como ella se ponía furiosa por eso-Buenas noches querida, dirigiéndose a una habitación en el segundo piso._

 _-Yo misma te mataría Zafiro-diciendo en un susurro y jalando una y otra vez las ataduras-Por favor Taiki, date prisa._


	29. Rescatando a la Luna

_**Capítulo 28**_

 _En una habitación de la vieja casa Zafiro se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, hablando con los maniquíes que representaban al hermano y al amor de su vida que había perdido en ese accidente, en donde aparentemente él quedó desfigurado._

 _-Nuestra venganza está dando frutos, la princesa está en mi poder y cuando lo tenga a él en mis manos estará de nuevo contigo-mirando al maniquí pelirrojo._

 _Tomando al maniquí de cabellos platinados, lo deja en el suelo y comienza a gritarle, toma un bate de beisbol y comienza a pegarle con furia y rencor destruyéndolo por completo._

 _-Eso te pasa hermano, por quitármela... ella es solo mía._

* * *

 _Caminando como un animal dentro de una jaula, Darien no dejaba de pensar en la seguridad de su amada diosa de la Luna, esperaba de verdad que el plan táctico de Taiki funcionara a la perfección sin repercusiones para nadie, mas que para el lunático de Zafiro._

 _-¡Me voy a volver loco! Esto de esperar me está matando_

 _-De nada sirve que estés estresado-decía Haruka, viendo como Darien no dejaba de caminar-Piensa que si intervienen antes de tiempo podría ser perjudicial para ella._

 _-Lo sé... la máscara de seguridad que refleja Taiki es probablemente lo que me tiene así-sentándose en el sofá bebiendose de un trago un vaso de whisky -Sabes entre Serena y yo hubo máscaras porque tratamos de negar lo que sentiamos el uno por el otro... pero ahora la máscara de ese maniaco me tiene mas en desconcierto._

 _-Pensar en el pasado no va a servir de nada._

 _-Piensa mejor que pronto estará con nosotros hijo y nos olvidaremos de esta pesadilla._

 _-Eso espero papá-tomándose otro vaso de whisky._

* * *

 _En las oficinas de Taiki y todos los integrantes de su equipo, no dejaban de armar la mejor estrategia para el rescate , caminando de un lado a otro observaban el perimetro de la casa en donde se encontraba secuestrada Serena, reconocía que todo estaba fluyendo como debía de ser, sus agentes encubierto habían estado toda la tarde anterior en los alrededores._

 _-¿Como va todo Zoycite?_

 _-Mi compañero en el campo, nos dice que el objetivo por el momento está bien, el enemigo se encuentra la mayoría del tiempo en el segundo piso, no sale por la noche, posiblemente la tenga en la planta baja de la casa, el sótano está despejado y con poco vigilancia por lo que nos será fácil entrar por ahí._

 _-¡Excelente!... Jedite -viendo al joven-¿Cómo va el cargamento?_

 _-Todo está listo, espero no tener que usar los explosivos._

 _-Si no tenemos mas remedio... las usaremos, prepárense, salimos en una hora._

* * *

 _Mientras intentaba liberarse de sus ataduras, escuchaba a Zafiro golpear y maldecir con mucho enojo, ya deseaba que Taiki y su equipo la sacaran de ahí, estar en la misma habitación que ese sujeto le provocaba escalofríos y comenzaba a tenerle miedo._

 _-Por favor Taiki, sácame de aquí-derramando lágrimas silenciosamente._

 _Al lograr liberarse de sus ataduras, se levanta cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido estando frente a la puerta se queda paralizada, miraba el picaporte de la puerta, veía su mano sobre este, pero por alguna razón no podía girarlo, no sabía en donde estaba, que iba a pasar si salía y si algo peor que la locura de Zafiro la estuviera esperando, lentamente quita la mano y suspira._

 _-Tranquila Serena, sólo giralo... es todo._

 _Cuando iba a girar la puerta escucha que alguien se aclara la garganta y al darse vuelta tiene a Zafiro en el descanso de las escaleras._

 _-¡Zafiro!-corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la sala y viendo como se acerca a ella._

 _-¿Ibas a algún lado?_

 _-¡Si, iba a salir de aquí!-arrojandole un jarrón y unas piedras que encontró por ahí para que se resbalara, viendo el éxito obtenido ve que la puerta está cerrada con llave y sale corriendo hacia el segundo piso escondiéndose en el armario de una de las habitaciones._

 _-¡Nadie se escapa de mis manos!-diciendo furioso._

 _Dentro del armario, Serena suplicaba que no la encontrara una y otra vez, cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta y comienza a caminar sigilosamente._

 _-No me tengas miedo... es que estoy muy solo desde la muerte de Diamante._

 _-Tu deberías de saber como es eso ¿acaso no perdiste a tus padres?-fijándose debajo de la cama-La soledad de no tener a nadie-abriendo de par en par la puerta de los ventanales, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el armario-de sufrir en silencio-abriendo la puerta del armario sorprendiendo a Serena que lo patea en el estómago._

 _-¡No me importa!-dirigiéndose a la puerta, sintiendo como Zafiro la toma de sus rubios cabellos provocando que esta terminara en el suelo-¡Me das lástima!_

 _-¿Te doy lastima?-aprisionándola en sus brazos-Yo te haré sentir algo mas que lástima-cargándola sobre su hombro._

 _-¡No, bájame!_

 _Cuando llegó a la habitación, encadena a Serena por el cuello, esta se sorprendió de ver que las paredes estaban tapizadas con fotografías suyas, de Darien y Beryl y cerca de ella podia ver los pedazos del maniquí de Diamante._

 _-¡Estas desquiciado!_

 _-No estoy muy cuerdo-riéndose para salir de la habitación._

 _-Por favor Taiki-intentando quitarse la cadena del cuello-Date prisa._

* * *

 _En el departamento de Darien, Taiki discutía los detalles con él y con Haruka sobre el rescate de Serena que sería esa misma noche, en cuanto el sol se pusiera, Darien sabía que el equipo era excelente,todo lo tenían planeado, incluso si algo no salía como ellos creían, tenían otros mas._

 _-¿Ella estará segura?_

 _-De acuerdo a Malachite que está en la zona, la ha movido a la segunda planta, pero no le ha hecho nada._

 _-¿Esperan que le haga algo a mi prima?_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente sabemos que esa no es su motivación-viendo a Darien, entendiendo el mensaje._

 _Mientras seguían ultimando detalles, Darien no dejaba de pensar en la información que su detective encontro con respecto a Zafiro Black, al parecer era un excelente hombre de negocios, pero al morir su hermano, desapareció llevando sus empresas a la quiebra, tiempo después tuvo un accidente en donde quedó desfigurado hace dos años, pero según lo que indicaban los médicos Zafiro aseguraba que había sobrevivido al accidente donde su hermano y Beryl habían perdido la vida, muriendo ella en sus brazos, al parecer perdió noción la del tiempo y formó su propia realidad debido al trauma._

 _-Quiero estar presente cuando vayan por ella._

 _-Vamos a hacer un rescate Darien, no una visita familiar_

 _-Si él va yo también-decía Haruka._

 _-Esto no es un juego-golpeando la mesa._

 _-Solamente quiero que ella me vea cuando salga de ahí ¿no lo entiendes?_

 _-De acuerdo-tocándose la sien- pero si empiezan a hacer algo heroico los encierro en la camioneta ¿entendido?-viéndolos afirmar._

* * *

 _-¿Ya te quieres escapar de nuevo?-viendo como la joven intenta zafarse de las cadenas._

 _-¿Tú que crees? De verdad piensas que me agrada quedarme aquí contigo... ni lo sueñes._

 _-¿Esa esa es tu manera de enmascarar el miedo Serena Tsukino?_

 _-Se ve que Diamante te hablaba muy poco de mi... y eso que eran cercanos._

 _-¡No lo menciones! Él está muerto-señalando al maniquí._

 _-Si ya lo noté-viendo como Zafiro se acerca a ella para soltarla._

 _-Acompañanos a cenar._

 _-¿Por qué hablas en plural?-diciendo nerviosa._

 _-Porque Beryl también irá-tomando al maniquí pelirrojo entre sus brazos._

 _Bajando las escaleras con cautela, Serena alcanza a distinguir la señal que tanto esperaba, el maullar de un gato a las afueras de la casa en la playa. Zafiro que estaba perdido hablando con el maniquí, apenas y notaba lo que sucedía afuera, por lo que Serena debía actuar como lo había estado haciendo._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme aquí?_

 _-Aun falta ir por él._

 _-¿Por quién?-tragando saliva con dificultad-¿Darien?-viéndolo negar._

 _-Claro que no... por el hijo de Beryl._

 _-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Helios!_

 _-¿Me va a matar con el tenedor? Ese niño debe de estar con su madre._

 _-¡Una madre que nunca se interesó por él y lo abandonó!_

 _-¡Cállate!-dándole una bofetada a Serena, dejándola en en suelo-No mereces hablar así de ella, tú... que solamente esperaste el momento indicado para meterte entre ella y Darien._

 _-¡Yo no hice nada!_

 _-Claro que sí... ella iba a nuestra casa y le contaba a Diamante que eras la responsable de que Darien ya no la quisiera... por eso terminaron juntos y yo sufriendo en silencio por ella._

 _-Aun así tu hermano iba a casarse conmigo._

 _-Un terrible error... porque resultaste ser una cualquiera._

 _-¿Cómo crees que he obtenido lo que tengo?-Serena pensaba en que demonios se estaba metiendo._

 _-¡Lo sabía!_

* * *

 _Afuera, el equipo táctico escuchaba la discusión, ese era el distractor que Taiki le había dicho a Serena, por lo que inmediatamente entran a la casa por el sótano y algunos por el segundo piso, poco a poco subían o bajaban dependiendo de donde estaban. Darien estaba mas que nervioso, él quería ser parte del equipo y golpear a Zafiro hasta la muerte por haber provocado tanto dolor. El equipo esperaba la orden para atacar._

 _-¡Alto, Zafiro Black... estas rodeado!_

 _-A mi nadie me detiene-tomando a Serena como escudo-Si me van a disparar, tendrán que matarla._

 _-¡No estés tan seguro, idiota!-dándole un pisotón, un golpe al hígado y rematar con un golpe a la mandíbula, provocando que se cayera al suelo._

 _Habiendo asegurado el perímetro y esposado a Zafiro, Darien y Haruka entran a la casa viendo a Serena con tremendas marcas en las muñecas, cuello y en la cara, ambos hombres ardían de furia por el acto. Serena respiraba con dificultad y empezaba a sentir que las piernas no le respondían, por lo que Darien la abraza con fuerza._

 _-Creí perderte mi diosa de la Luna-viendo como las lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas._

 _-Quería llevarse... a Helios... no podía permitírselo._

 _-Tú eres mi heroína-viendo como Zafiro intenta zafarse de la escolta, logrando golpearlos y sacando una pistola de debajo de la mesa, disparando contra la pareja-¡No!-recibiendo el disparo._

 _-¡Darien!_


	30. El resultado de un amor enmascarado

_**Capítulo 29**_

 _Mientras veía a Darien caer como en cámara lenta, a su alrededor se escuchaban muchas voces y disparos de manera intermitente, todo en cuestión de minutos, Serena simplemente sostenía a Darien entre sus brazos tratando de tapar la herida de su pecho al parecer había disparado dos veces, aunque ella no sentía su herida del brazo._

 _-¡Darien... por favor tranquilízate!_

 _-Esto definitivamente... no lo tenía... planeado-diciendo con dificultad-Prometeme que serás feliz Serena._

 _-¡Seremos felices Darien... ni se te ocurra pensar en la muerte!-besándolo con fuerza._

 _El equipo táctico había abatido a tiros a Zafiro Black, este se encontraba tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Al parecer pegó mas de dos tiros, dos para la pareja y uno al agente Jedite en una pierna aunque no parecía de gravedad._

 _-¡Serena, estas sangrando!-miraba un consternado Haruka._

 _-¡Pidan una ambulancia... se está muriendo!_

 _-¡No hay tiempo¡-decía Taiki-¡Lo llevaremos nosotros mismos al hospital-tomando al pelinegro entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la camioneta mas grande._

 _Serena que aun no sentía la herida de la bala en su brazo, le pedía a Haruka que por favor Darien no se muriera, al subir a la misma camioneta en donde él se encontraba, por alguna extraña razón en Dr. Neflyte tambien estaba ahí y empezaba a tratar al herido._

 _-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntaba Haruka._

 _-Es mi hermano-decía Zoycite-Es nuestro médico de cabecera cuando estamos en un operativo._

 _¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre... conduce mas rápido Malachite... sino, se nos va a morir¡_

 _-¡Eso no... me escuchaste Darien!-tomando su rostro inconsciente-¡Tú no me puedes dejar...piensa en tus hijos!-suplicando._

 _En cuestión de minutos que a Serena le parecieron horas, llegaron al hospital un equipo ya estaba dispuesto para tratar a los heridos, a Jedite lo llevaron a una sala, a Serena a otra para curar su herida y a Darien a quirófano en donde estaba lista ya una trasfusión de sangre._

* * *

 _Viendo como las horas pasaban, toda la familia se encontrabanreunida en la sala de espera y donde pedían buenas noticias, rápidamente el Dr. Neflyte sale de quirófano con cara de pocos amigos, no sabían que esperar, pero Serena simplemente se dejó caer al suelo._

 _-¡Lo prometiste Darien Chiba!-llorando a mares._

* * *

 _Meses después, cerca de las fiestas navideñas, en un cementerio, la familia entregaba flores a los seres queridos que perdieron la vida._

 _-¿Lo extrañas, mamá Serena?-dejando flores frente a una lápida._

 _-Mucho... pero se que está en un mejor lugar cuidando de todos nosotros._

 _-¿Así como mi mamá?-preguntaba el pequeño Helios-¿Y mi papá Diamante?_

 _-Tu madre, siempre te estará cuidando,tu papá Diamante también, estoy segura-alborotándole en cabello-Ve a ver por donde anda gateando Rini-viendo al pequeño correr hacia la que consideraba su hermana._

 _Colocándo flores sobre la tumba del hombre que alguna vez creyó amar, de alguna forma lo perdonaba por lo que había hecho con ella y por lo que de alguna manera su hermano Zafiro había hecho en nombre de él y Beryl._

 _-No tengo nada que recriminarte-derramando lágrimas-Sólo espero que donde quiera que estés, te encuentres en paz._

* * *

 _Arriba del auto y mirando por el retrovisor, observaba a su nueva familia, a un pequeño que necesitaba todo su cariño ahora que conocía la verdad y todo gracias a la estocada final de Zafiro y a una pequeña que le recordaba mucho al amor de su vida._

 _-¿Listos para la boda?_

 _-¡Sí!-gritó Helios seguido de los aplausos de Rini._

* * *

 _En la mansión familiar afuera de la ciudad de Nueva York, los últimos detalles para la boda estaban listos. Las mesas estilo rústico con su madera tallada cubierta por un cristal templado, centros de mesas de rosas coloridas y velas aromáticas a vainilla, cristalería fina y de plata, con vajillas de porcelana y servilletas bordadas con hilos de oro; los jardínes estaban adornados con pequeñas luces parecidas a las luciérnagas y con lámparas de hierro forjado que le daban un toque romántico al lugar._

 _-Todo está quedando perfecto ¿no crees?_

 _-Hubiera querido algo mas sofisticado para su boda-viendo a una rubia._

 _-Esto es perfecto... simple y con seres cercanos... después de todo tú me lo presentaste de nuevo-guiñándole un ojo._

 _-Soy la mejor casamentera-riéndose-Mas vale que vayas a preparte, la ceremonia no tardará en empezar._

 _-¿Y los niños?_

 _-Mas que listos... gracias a Michiru... sino fuera por tus hijos no habría pajes en la boda._

* * *

 _Rei, se había encargado personalmente de diseñad su vestido de novia, un vestido sencillo strapless pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y de ahí caía hermosamente con telas vaporosas, aunque al principio Rei no estuvo contenta con el color del vestido a ella le quedaba perfecto, su tono de piel y el rosa antiguo del vestido le daban un toque mágico como de fuera de esta época, su maquillaje remarcado por un delineado oscuro intensificaba el hermoso azul de sus ojos su cabello recogido en un moño y de adorno unas hermosas plumas de un color similar al vestido._

 _-Te ves hermosa-decía Rei, que llevaba un vestido en color púrpura._

 _-¿Crees que le agrade a...?-siendo interrumpida por la pelinegra._

 _¿Agradarle? Lo vas a tener rendido a tus pies-escuchando el reir de su amiga._

* * *

 _En el altar el novio se encontraba, mas que nervioso era la segunda vez que su novia suspendía la boda, si en esta ocasión hacía lo mismo sería capaz de encadenarla a él para no soltarla._

 _-¡Deja de hacer eso con el moño... te lo vas a destrozar!-le decía el padrino._

 _-Estoy muy nervioso-dirigiendo su mirada hacia por donde saldría ella._

 _-Esta vez se casan porque se casan... tu tranquilo._

 _Mientras seguían discutiendo, los violines comenzaban a tocar, no la marcha nupcial sino la canción que era de ellos, una canción que tenían desde niños. Serena que estaba mas que nerviosa, respiraba una y otra vez sosteniéndo el ramo de flores esperando las puertas hacia el jardín de abrieran hacia ella; cuando escuchó su canción supo que su destino con el príncipe de la Tierra estaba sellado, la luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor celebrando su felicidad._

* * *

 _Al abrirse las puertas, Darien descubre a la diosa mas hermosa de la Luna con un vestido que le quedaba como guante caminando hacia él con una sonrisa de felicidad que llenaba su alma._

 _Mientras caminaba hacia el altar para casarse con el amor de su vida, recordó los últimos meses en donde sentía perderlo, el coma, los pasos cercanos hacia la muerte y como regresó a la vida gritando su nombre. Darien veía a su futura esposa derramar lágrimas sabiendo la causa y le juraría ante todos que eso jamás volvería a suceder._

 _Estando frente a frente, se miraban a los ojos con amor, pasión y deseo, la ceremonia iniciaba y todos los presentes, que no eran mas de cincuenta personas escuchaban con atención las palabras del sacerdote, los votos de amor de los novios y sentir la felicidad que los embargaba._

 _-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer-cerrando su libro-Puede besar a la novia._

 _-Ya era hora-decía Darien, provocando la risa de los presentes, tomando a Serena por su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo y dándole su primer beso como marido y mujer, un beso lleno de pasión y deseo._

 _Parecía que el tiempo no existía para ellos, hasta que empezaron a escuchar los aplausos, silbidos y gritos de todos los presentes._

 _-Te amo Serena Tsukino-susurrándole al oído._

 _-No mas que yo Darien._

 _Mientras seguían celebrando pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer como si de un regalo del cielo se tratara para felicitar a los novios, a pesar de eso, la felicidad no sería interrumpida no esa noche ni las que siguieran._

* * *

Un capítulo mas y se termina esta historia...


	31. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

 _Seis años después..._

 _Caminando hacia la playa, Serena no dejaba de pensar en su felicidad, ella y Darien habían pasado por mucho , se alejaron el uno del otro, ocultaron sus sentimientos, se amaron en secreto cubiertos por máscaras y casi habían muerto... pero su amor al final de cuentas sobrevivió todo eso y mas._

* * *

 _Darien que veía a su esposa caminar hacia él, hermosa como siempre incluso con esa pancita de embarazada, esperando su tercer hijo se veía mas radiante; su hijo Helios era casi un adolescente que amaba a su mamá Serena y protegía como nadie a sus hermanas Rini y Sora y ahora que sabía por fin tendría un hermanito al que llamarían Endymion estaba mas que feliz._

 _Acercándose a ella con cuidado, la toma de la mano y la toma de la cintura, le acaricia su mejilla y la mira como siempre con ojos llenos de amor, deseo y pasión ya no oculta detrás de una máscara._

 _-¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto te amo?_

 _-Me lo diijste cuando despertamos hoy-revolviendo su cabello._

 _-Es cierto... entonces ya no tengo porqué decirtelo de nuevo-viendo el puchero que hacía su esposa._

 _-Eres terrible Darien Chiba-viendo como sus hijos jugaban en la arena-¡Rini no le hagas eso a tu hermana!-viendo como la niña de cabellos rosados mojaba a su hermana de 4 años y esta en lugar de llorar pedía mas._

 _-Tranquila mamá Serena... a Sora le encanta-llevándoles cubetas y palas-¿Quién quiere hacer un castillo?-viendo como las niñas corrían hacia su hermano._

 _-Es un gran hermano._

 _-Y tu una gran madre Serena Tsukino-atrayéndola mas hacia su cuerpo-Y no sabes cuanto te deseo._

 _-¿Qué tanto?-abrazándolo por el cuello._

 _-Mi querida diosa de la Luna... al infinito y mas allá-escuchándola reir._

 _-Muy original Sr. Chiba._

 _-Lo sé-besándola con pasión._

* * *

 _Los niños niños que miraban la escena no dejaban de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro con una cara de asco._

 _-Yo jamás voy a besar a una niña-regresando a llenar la cubeta de arena._

 _-Yo si besaría a un niño-decía la pelirrosa ruborizándose_

 _-¡Sobre mi cadáver Rini Chiba Tsukino!-decía un molesto Helios._

 _-Yo besaré un sapo-viendo la cara de asco de su hermanos-Quiero ver un príncipe-escuchándolos reír después._

* * *

 _A las orillas del mar, la familia no dejaba de disfrutar el uno del otro, entre risas y ocurrencias esperaban ese amor nunca se extinguiera, porque las máscaras se habían descubierto... aunque tal vez otras comenzaran a surgir._

 _FIN..._

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia y mas por los reviews recibidos... aunque esta historia ya terminó estoy escribiendo otras con los mismos personajes que com pueden ver son mis favoritos... estas historias las publicaré muy pronto.. 😊🙋


End file.
